D is for Defiance
by MapleRose
Summary: [finished] Ella's daughter Elly is a defiant and stubborn tomboy.Feeling restricted by her status and gender,Elly would do anything to be free.Status didn't matter to her when she fell in love,but can she convince others?
1. Defiance

A/N: this is my first Ella Enchanted fanfic. Plz R&R.   
  
Disclaimer: Ella Enchanted belongs to Gail Carson Levine (I love her works), so Ella, Char, and anything you recognize from the book belong to her. But I own Elly, Henry, and Edward.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The course of true love never did run smoothly"  
- A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1 – Defiance  
  
"D, come on down, breakfast is ready!" my mother called.  
  
"In a minute." I snickered; it was going to be a long minute.   
  
My real name is Elly, short for Eleanor (like my mother, and grandmother, and so on), but I hate those names. They sound so, so girlish and weak like a quiet girl in a frilly dress doing nothing but embroidery and that's certainly not me.  
  
Instead, my brothers nicknamed me Defiance, D for short, and that's fine by me, though only my brothers and sometimes my mother call me that. Why is my nickname Defiance? Because I'm so disobedient and rebellious. I can't stand orders; they make me feel restricted. Even the smallest orders disgust me. But I'd do what they wanted if they changed their orders to requests.  
  
I wondered how much time passed. I wouldn't go down unless someone asked me to. I wasn't hungry anyways. To pass the time, I looked into the mirror and saw short black hair (long hair gets in my way so I like it short), freckles sprinkled across my nose, and piercing green eyes that stared back at me. Everyone can tell by my eyes that I'm the daughter of Ella of Frell. They say I act like mother, as she's defiant too. But where her contrariness is delightful, mine is annoying.  
  
"Breakfast is waiting Your Highness. Could you please come downstairs and join your family?" A maid came into my room and requested.  
  
"Certainly." I smiled. Ha, so they finally remembered to ask instead of demand.  
  
I walked to the stairs, and without thinking, slid down the banister. My whole family likes to do that, except I'm the only one to do it when others are looking. The others are more discreet about it.  
  
"There's Princess Elly finally." My brother Henry announced mockingly.  
  
"Good Morning." I gritted my teeth. Henry knows I hate the title of princess; it reminds me of a weak girl who can't do anything herself and always needs rescuing.   
  
I sat down and helped myself to some poached quail eggs, ignoring Henry's endless teasing.   
  
Personally, I like my older brother Edward better; he never calls me "Princess". He's 17, and a lot like father – diplomatic, kind, and brave. I can always make him laugh, and we are very close friends. Although he teases me occasionally, he does it in a nice way. Unlike Henry, who's 14, he teases me endlessly and it gets very annoying. But I annoy him back by never doing anything he says, even if he asks.  
  
I finished my breakfast and got up, but I tipped over my chair and knocked my spoon onto the floor. Being the independent person that I am, I don't like others doing things I can do myself. I turned around and tried to pick everything up, only to trip on my tiny feet. I stumbled and fell, and brought my breakfast china with me. I winced at the sound of it breaking into pieces. I felt my cheeks grow hot. My family was doubled over with laughter.  
  
"Perhaps we should sent you to finishing school." Henry said between spurts of laughter.  
  
I scowled at him "Who are you to decide?"  
  
"Maybe Henry's right." Mother surprised me, I was shocked. No way was I going to some place where they teach you how to "properly behave" and how to embroider. But I saw the corners of her mouth twitch, so I decided to go along.  
  
"If you send me there, I'll just run away." That sent them into more laughter. "Besides, I already know how to curtsy."  
  
I tried to demonstrate, but I tripped over my feet again. I flew headfirst towards the table. Luckily I was able to catch myself before my face landed in the pancakes covered with syrup.  
  
"Thanks for entertaining us D, just what we need in the morning." Edward smiled appreciatively, though he was at least trying hard not to burst out laughing (unlike Henry).  
  
"You're welcome." I muttered. I mustered all the dignity I had left and strolled out of the dinning hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I need suggestions for a better title. and maybe a better shortened form for Defiance (I can only think of D). Plz R&R and tell me what you think!! 


	2. Tomboy Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Ella Enchanted, it belongs to Gail Carson Levine. (although I wish I own Char! ^_^)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2 – Tomboy Princess  
  
"Smaller stitches Princess." Sewing Mistress instructed.  
  
I made my stitches even bigger.  
  
Sewing Mistress threw up her hands in defeat and left me alone with my embroidery.  
  
This is as bad as Finishing School. I HATE embroidery more than anything else in the world, even Manners and Court Etiquette, although I hate that too. I mean, as long as the soup got to my stomach, who cares whether I tilt the bowl toward me or away from me. I don't, but Manner Mistress does. And why do I have to curtsy, bowing is a lot easier. But no, "bowing is for the male only, Ladies and Princesses curtsy."  
  
Ugh, it's so unfair to be female in this court. I have to learn Embroidery instead of Swordplay like my brothers. What good are embroidery and etiquette anyways? They can't protect you from ogres. If I learned how to use a sword, I would be able to protect myself.  
  
I imagined holding up an embroidery needle and pointing it at an ogre and almost burst out laughing. But I kept it in because "Ladies do not burst out laughing".  
  
I tried to convince Father to let me learn swordplay. But he wouldn't have it. But he gave in and let me take archery instead, to the horror of many people (including Mother at first). In time, most people accepted me taking archery because I became one of the best archers in Kyrria. I've succeeded my instructor and even Father. Only Edward is better, but I can beat him occasionally. Even then I was refused to a sword because the idea of a princess with a sword is preposterous.   
  
My archery lesson is right after embroidery, I can't wait.  
  
Another thing I enjoy learning is writing and languages, both human and exotic. Writing Mistress says that I have a good accent, just like my mother. So sometimes Mother teaches me as well. Since Mother is the Court Linguist, I became the Assistant Court Linguist. My favourite language is Ogrese because it sounds smooth and sleek and it is useful. I haven't yet mastered the oily and convincing way of talking like my mother can, but I want to learn so I can control Henry.  
  
I looked out the window to the courtyard and saw my brothers dueling with swords. I imagined me learning swordplay with them, and having a sword of my own. I sighed; instead I'm stuck in here learning a useless art. I've often wondered why Mother makes me suffer through etiquette and embroidery classes when she hates them herself.  
  
"Princess Elly!" exclaimed Sewing Mistress, snapping me out of my daydream.  
  
I looked down at my work and almost burst out laughing again. Instead of the flower I was supposed to embroider, I made an arrow; I don't even know that I can stitch recognizable shapes.  
  
"Oh, go to your next class then if you are so excited about it. I see you're not going to get anything done in here."  
  
Yes! I walked as fast as I could out of the room without getting yelled at for running.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bull's eye!" I shouted.  
  
My brothers groaned. I smiled to myself, ha, beat that Edward. Henry was no threat to me; he can hardly string a bow.  
  
While I waited for my turn again, I looked to the fields longingly and daydreamed about riding. Yes, riding is another of my skills. Father taught me to ride when I was seven. Now I'm the best rider in Kyrria if I do say so myself, even better then Father, who is an excellent rider.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally, lessons are over for the day, I'm free to go wherever I wished. I changed into a pair of Edward's old trousers and his old shirt and ran to the royal pastures. Edward's clothes are a bit too big on me, Henry's would fit better, but I refuse to wear anything he touched.  
  
I'm the only female I know to wear men's clothes. I'm not supposed to, but I do anyways when I'm riding. Dresses are annoying and get in the way, not only when I'm riding but also when I'm running. I only wear them only when I have to. I don't know why women have to wear dresses. Sure they are pretty, but they are restrictive.  
  
Of course, the nobles are appalled at this and make comments when I pass by. But I don't care, as long as I'm comfortable, nothing else matters.  
  
Another reason why I wear men's clothing is because I ride astride like men after seeing my brothers and Father ride instead of sidesaddle; the way ladies are supposed to ride. Although it's not "ladylike", riding astride is a lot more comfortable and it gives me more balance and control. This angers the court even more. But my parents are tolerant and let me be.  
  
"Hello, Sundance." I said to Edward's stallion when he came running to me. I greeted every horse in turn.  
  
"Hi Lightning." I stroked my black mare gently and gave her a carrot. I led her to the royal stables for her tack. She snorted as she followed me. I had Lightning for three years now. Like her name, she is very spirited and can outrun any horse as well as jump. I named her Lightning also because of the lightning shaped mark on her forehead.  
  
I liked to get Lightning ready myself, even though the stable boys were supposed to. But of course I didn't follow the rules.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I galloped Lightning around the pastures. We jumped the fence and slowed to a canter on the roads of Frell.   
  
I love the looks of astonishment on people's faces when they see their princess riding by in shirt and trousers. They've gotten used to me, yet I never cease to amaze them.  
  
"Wow, you are good!" a voice exclaimed behind me.  
  
I turned Lightning around and came face to face with a boy a bit older than me with messy straw-coloured hair and ultramarine eyes, he was staring at me with his mouth slightly open.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: I know that this chap was a bit boring and not much happens, but I just want to develop the main character's personality. I promise some action and more dialogue next chap.  
  
While you are here, why don't you click the blue button below and tell me what you think. Comments, suggestions, etc. esp. suggestions for a better nickname for Defiance.  
|  
|  
\|/ 


	3. John

Chapter 3 – John  
  
"Hello." I replied while dismounting.  
  
"You're amazing," He gaped, "I saw you jump over the fence."  
  
"Thanks." I jumped onto the ground. Although he looks older than me, he is only a bit taller than me, because I'm pretty tall for my age.  
  
"My name is –" I stopped myself, I don't think this boy knows that I'm a princess. I didn't really want him to know anyways. I searched my brain for a name. "D! my name is D, short for Defiance." I blurted out. Now why did I say that, no one calls me that except my family.  
  
He didn't answer. I sighed and tried again, I guess Defiance is a very unusual name. "My name is Elly." I hope he doesn't know the name of the princess of Kyrria.   
  
"But I thought you just said it was D." He looked confused.  
  
"It's really Elly," I stammered, "But I don't like that name, so…"  
  
"How about El, can I call you El?" he asked.  
  
Hmm, El, I tested the name out in my head. It sounds pretty good, simple and not too feminine.  
  
"Sure." I nodded "And you are –"  
  
"John." He smiled. I like his smile, it's genuine and a bit mischievous.   
  
"And this is Lightning." I beckoned towards my horse.  
  
Suddenly two palace guards came up to us and addressed me, "Princess Elly, could you not wander too far from the palace?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, I can never go anywhere without at least one guard following me. I wished I could just get on my horse and escape. But I wanted to talk to John a bit more.  
  
"P-Princess?" John stuttered, his face going red as he bowed low, "F-forgive me Your Highness, I was most rude."  
  
"It's okay." I sighed. I wanted to yell at the guards for revealing my identity but bit my tongue. I just wanted to have a normal conversation with someone, but as soon as they knew I'm royalty, they stopped acting normal.  
  
I waved the guards away and started to lead Lightning back to the palace. I beckoned for John to follow, he was a bit reluctant at first.  
  
"Come, I won't bite."  
  
"I-I didn't, know, you are a p-princess."  
  
"I may be a princess, but I'm still human, not some monster who wants to eat you." I made a face to him. He chuckled.  
  
"Please don't call me 'princess' or 'your highness', call me El, I insist."  
  
"Okay. Um, El." John sounded a bit unsure.  
  
"Sorry, it's my fault for causing you embarrassment. I should've told you in the beginning."  
  
"Who said I was embarrassed?" he surprised me.  
  
I turned to face him, and saw his lips twitch up and his eyes sparkling. I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"I guess it wasn't embarrassment that made your face look like a tomato then."  
  
We walked in silence for a while. I have so many questions to ask him, like where he's from, how old he is etc. But I didn't want to be rude.  
  
"Do you ride?" I broke the silence.  
  
"I used to. But I don't have a horse."  
  
Then I got an idea. "Why don't you come with me to the stables and I can get you a horse. Then we can ride together."  
  
"I-I can't Your- I mean El"  
  
"Come on, it's still early." I prompted. I could see he's starting to give in, all he needed was one more push. "Or are you afraid I'll laugh at you if you can't ride? Well I won't, so come on."  
  
John gave in and followed me to the royal stables.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reviews plz!!!  



	4. The Centaur Rider

Chapter 4 - The Centaur Rider  
  
John picked a bay mare named Oats. He saddled her while I cooled down Lightning. She had enough exercise for today.  
  
John led Oats out into the sunshine. "Aren't you riding too?"  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"Where's your horse then?"  
  
I smile and led him to the royal pasture. I whistled and waited. A chestnut centaur came running to me. I threw him an apple and turned to John.  
  
"There's my horse." I laughed at the astonished look on John's face. "His name is Apple."   
  
"You can ride a centaur?" John exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I haven't actually ridden him before, but I'm very close." I hopped over the pasture fence and quietly walked up to Apple so I wouldn't startle him.  
  
"He came to us as a colt. He was a present from my father to my mother. My mother tried to ride him but never succeeded. Then my father and brothers tried as well, and now it's my turn." I stroked Apple's mane while I talked.   
  
[A/N: I don't know whether centaurs are immortal or not, or how long their life span is. For the purpose of this story, pretend that Apple is in the prime of his life]  
  
I've tried and couldn't get him to wear a bridle or even a saddle, so I'll have to ride him bareback. I think he likes me the best out of my family, now if only he'll let me ride him.  
  
"Let's go to the creek on the other side of the pasture." I called to John, who mounted Oats.  
  
"Okay Apple, ready for a run?" I whispered to the centaur. "I'm going to get on your back okay, don't be scared, I won't hurt you." I said soothingly while stroking him. I led him so that he was standing next to a stump of a tree. He didn't look scared. He smiled; I think he understands what I say. People say centaurs have no emotions and are stupid, but I think they are quite intelligent.  
  
"Could you please stand still so I can climb on?" I asked. I hate orders so I was careful not to give orders myself. Apple tossed his head and stood still.  
  
Without stirrups, I had to improvise. I stepped onto the stump and onto Apples back. He tensed at first but relaxed as he got used to my weight.  
  
Once I got my balance, I put my hands on to Apple's shoulders and gently squeezed with my legs. I held my breath; I've been on him before but could never make him go. To my relief, Apple started forward with a slow walk. YES! I wanted to shout but didn't for fear of scaring him.  
  
We walked to John, who was staring at me.  
  
"Amazing! You look magnificent on him El."  
  
I beamed. No one ever called me magnificent before. I like it.  
  
John and I rode on across the green pasture. Instead of reins I used my voice and my legs for direction. I learned to make Apple trot and canter. He's a strong and beautiful centaur and a joy to ride. By riding him, I felt so free, so wild, just like a centaur. I felt like I can do anything. Soon, John and I were galloping across the green hills.  
  
When we arrived at the creek, we stopped and dismounted. We let Oats and Apple drink their fill and rest. Meanwhile I talked to John.  
  
I found out that he was two years older than me, same as my brother. John's father was a merchant, his mother died when he was three. But he was recently orphaned. He had a horse when his father was alive, but was forced to sell her after his father's death. He did have things that his father left him to sell to make a living. But John never wanted to be a merchant. So he's working at an inn in Frell, but the owner was selfish and John wanted to find other work.  
  
I almost wept when John told his tale. My heart went out for him. His story made me realize that even though being a princess is a drag sometimes, I am lucky to have a family and a place to live. He was the first person I was actually able to have a normal conversation with.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was getting dark, so we had to go. I got on Apple and rode back towards the stables with him.  
  
"You know El," John spoke up, "I believe you are the first human ever to ride a centaur." He paused to think for a bit, "I heard your mother was nicknamed the ogre tamer because she was the first human to tame ogres. So you should be the centaur rider." He smiled at me, his eyes twinkling, when I didn't answer, he looked worried and asked "Well, do you like it?"  
  
"The centaur rider. Hmm, I love it!" I smiled.  
  
We galloped off.  
  
  
To get to the stables, we had to pass the castle courtyard. Father, Mother, and a couple knights were standing around talking while my brothers duelled. Perfect, now I can show them my success with Apple.  
  
"Hey John, can we ride that way?" I called.  
  
"To, towards the castle?" he was suddenly nervous, "You go ahead, I um, want to see what's over there." Before I could say anything, he rode off to the opposite direction.  
  
Weird. He must be afraid of the castle or something. I was about to go after him when I heard yells.  
  
"Hey look, it's Princess Elly!" shouted one of the knights. I was close enough to recognize him as Sir Stephen.  
  
"Alright D!" Edward shouted.  
  
I saw my parents beam, they look proud. Even Henry looked envious, "How do you do that Elly?"  
  
"I'm not Elly, I'm the Centaur Rider!" I shouted back triumphantly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When I arrived at the stables, I discovered John already left. I was disappointed, I didn't even say goodbye. I hope I'd see him again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: so there you go. plz Review!  
I'm going on a two-week vacation tomorrow (to the Maritimes!!), so I'll update when I get back.  



	5. Father's Announcement

I'M BACK!!! The Maritimes of Canada was soo much fun (my fav is PEI) although I missed my computer!!  
  
Thanx to erin for the suggestion, from now on I'll use "Dee" instead of "D", so  
Dee=D, k, hope you aren't too confused.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5 – Father's Announcement  
  
At dinner, I thought about John as I ate. He was a great rider, almost as good as me. He's also a lot of fun and very easygoing. I wondered why he was so nervous about going near the palace. I cursed myself for forgetting to ask him where he lived.  
  
"I have an announcement." Father's voice interrupted my thoughts, we all looked up. "It's that time again, when Edward is going to spend a year in the court of Ayortha." I looked back to my food, for this doesn't concern me. Edward is the first in line for the throne, so he alone is required to go to Ayortha. Although I would miss him, I'm relieved that I don't have to go. Ayortha is a nice place and the people are nice (like Aunt Areida), but the nobles are so boring.   
  
"But this year we've decided that you my dear daughter," Father looked at me "Would accompany your brother."  
  
"What!" I jumped up without thinking "I'm not going!" I announced. Being stuck with Henry alone is pure torture, but it's better than going to the Ayorthaian court.  
  
"Yes you are Elly." Mother looked at me and frowned. Mother almost never calls me that, except when she's mad.  
  
"No I am not." I got worked up "I hate going to Ayortha, it's so boring there! Nobody talks and they make me feel bad about my singing." I couldn't sing if my life depended on it. My brothers laughed, but Mother still wasn't convinced, so I tried again. I turned to Father and said, "Father, please, oh please tell me I don't have to go. You _know_ how boring it is there. What if um," I searched my brain for an excuse "What if my tongue withers from misuse, and I can't ever talk anymore? What would the people think if the Princess (I winced at the word) couldn't speak?"  
  
Father looked surprised for a second, then he laughed. It took him a while to calm down. "Oh Dee. You are just like your mother." He smiled at Mother lovingly while I made a face. Almost everyone in Kyrria knew about their romance, it's now a legend in our country. But I think it's quite disgusting when they smooch and the way they look at each other.  
  
Father turned back to me "I know it's going to be boring Dee, but it's for the peace of our countries."  
  
I sighed; sometimes I wish I wasn't a princess. I gave it one more try "Please Father, please!" I begged.  
  
"Sometimes I wish you could be more docile." Mother sighed.  
  
I know what she's thinking: she wished that I had the curse of obedience like her. She'd never say that though because you have to be careful what you wish for. She said that a fairy put a curse on her at birth that she will always be obedient. But I don't believe her; I think Mother told us that story to scare me into being more obedient. And I don't believe in fairies. I believe in making things happen myself.   
  
"Too bad. I'm not docile and I'm not going to Ayortha!" I know I was being rude but I really didn't want to go. "And nothing can make me!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~ A couple of days later, on the way to Ayortha ~  
  
Okay, so I've lost and have to go to the Court of Ayortha. But not before I negotiated with my parents. I refused to ride in a carriage so they gave in and allowed me to ride. Also, I didn't have to stay the full year, only half a year was required. If I had to go to Ayortha, I'd have to bring my horse and travel my way. Now I'm riding Lightning alongside my brother Edward and Sundance. Of course, I was wearing men's clothes again. My parents didn't mind, but I saw the nobles wrinkle their noses.  
  
Before we left, mother gave me a strange old book with a dusty leather cover she said belonged to her. She said it will entertain me on my journey. But I know it will be more use once I'm in the palace of Ayortha because the journey would be more entertaining.  
  
  
I was right, on our way our guards spotted ogres. Luckily we were able to escape without too much trouble. We put beeswax in our years and rode as fast as we could, soon we outran them. But it was my first time being so close to these creatures. I shudder every time I remember their oily hair and the dried blood under their nails. I don't know how my mother ever faced up to them…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanx to all the ppl who reviewed!!  
Brittney-Btrflies - sry, I didn't plan to have John as a bandit but I'll consider it as a possibility  
Squeegiechick – I'll try to stick with fewer names but it's hard 'cause different characters have different names for her. As for John, you'll find out why he didn't want to go near the castle  
arcticshewolf – I'm not sure what John's last name is 'cause I haven't thought about that. G.C.L. didn't put any last names in EE, so I don't know what the last names in EE are like.  
  
Yeah I know I shift tenses, so can anyone help me with that??  
  
REVIEWS PLZ!!!  



	6. Ayorthaian Court

Chapter 6 – Ayorthaian Court  
  
Ahh! I think I might go crazy! After two weeks in Ayortha, my feet itch from the yearning to run and ride, and my ears are ringing because of the silence.   
  
I wished I never complained when I was back in Kyrria. At least my family gave me some freedom. Here, I wasn't allowed to do anything, well, anything fun anyways.  
  
The first day I arrived, I requested to be taught Swordplay or even Archery. But the Ayorthaians politely told me that I was to learn a lady's classes. They also requested, although politely and discreetly, that I change my clothes to something more ladylike. They were so polite that I couldn't refuse. Now I'm not even allowed to ride!  
  
So now I'm stuck doing embroidery, wearing uncomfortable, itchy dresses, and talking to myself.  
  
Yes, talking to myself. It's the only thing I could do to stop myself from forgetting how to speak.  
  
At first I thought that I could talk to Edward at least. But he was staying at the other end of the palace with boys, while I'm stuck here with the ladies who are polite and quiet and made me look like a fool.  
  
For the first couple of days I tried talking to everyone I meet. But they'd just nod politely or say a few words of greeting. The longest sentence said to me here is "Good day, Eleanore (as I'm called here)."  
  
Not only are they polite, they are so formal as well. I've tried without success to let them call me Ellie (I don't like that name but it's better than Eleanore).  
  
After a while, I gave up. I just talk to myself instead and imagine conversations. I also imagined the time that I could've spent riding outside…  
  
  
I was awoken from my short nap by a gentle shaking. I opened my eyes, it was the chamber maid Erine.  
  
"Princess, you are required to change and have dinner with Prince Oreto."  
  
The servants here spoke longer sentences. I tried talking to them, but they didn't speak above their rank unless they had orders, which made conversations very difficult. So I gave that up too.  
  
Prince Oreto is the prince of Ayortha. He was on a trip to some school, but now he's back, and I'm required to meet him. I'm sure he's as boring as any other Ayorthaian noble.  
  
I sighed, got up and followed Erine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I stifled a yawn, this is so boring. The food was great, but nobody talked. The only things that can be heard were forks and knives. I missed dinner in Kyrria, where there's much talk and laughter. Although Edward was dining with us, he didn't talk either. Probably because he didn't want to be the only one talking.  
  
The Prince was just as boring as expected. I didn't mean to be rude, I mean, he's nice, but the only thing he said was hello.  
  
His parents, King Itto and Queen Airia are equally polite and nice, but they too only speak one syllable at a time (not literally, but you know what I mean).  
  
I wish I could do something, but since I'm a guest here, I have to be polite, for the sake of Kyrria.  
  
After the plates of most boring dinner I've ever endured have been clear away, the royal family started to sing. Other nobles and even the servants joined in. I was amazed at the beauty of their voices. I've heard about the famous Ayorthaian sings and I've heard Aunt Areida sing, but this was spectacular. A lady next to me encouraged me to sing along, but I shook my head, knowing that if I do I'll ruin the sing.  
  
I was content to listen. For the first time since I've arrived here, I feel happy. But I wondered why they wouldn't talk when singing was just talking to a tune…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner the next day, Prince Oreto and I were walking in the courtyard. I tried to be friendly and talked to him.  
  
"Beautiful day isn't it?" when he didn't say anything, I continued, "What do you like to do in your spare time?" I hoped a question would prompt him to talk and maybe find something in common.  
  
But he only smiled.  
  
So it went on like this, me forcing myself to talk, blabbering and asking him questions and him smiling back without a word.  
  
After a while, I gave up. I didn't want to make him think I was crazy, which I probably already was. I stopped talking to him because I might as well talk to myself, at least I can answer my own questions.  
  
I excused myself and went to my room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I lay on my back on my bed, thinking. Half a year I have to stay here. That seems like an eternity. I feel bored and confined.  
  
I suddenly remembered something, Mother's book! I've forgotten all about it. I sat up so suddenly that my head hurt for a moment as the blood rushed to my head.  
  
I quickly went through my trunk and dug out the book from the bottom. I sat on my bed with the book on my lap. I might as well read since there's nothing else I want to do here.  
  
I opened to dusty cover and saw a picture of Apple on the first page. Oh how I yearn to ride him. I turned the page and saw Mandy, our cook slicing carrots. I missed her and her carrot soup. The facing page showed my family at dinner, it was much more festive than the dinner last night.  
  
A tear slid down my face, I miss my family (even Henry), my centaur, my Kyrria, and most of all, my freedom.  
  
Mother must have made a scrapbook to remind me of home, and I'm glad she did.  
  
I turned to page and there was a story about a runaway bride. I fell asleep as I finished reading.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
REVIEWS PLZ!!  
|  
|  
\ /  



	7. A Surprise

Thanx for all the reviewers, you've made my day!!  
  
Yeah I know the last two chaps were quite boring, I just wanted to set up the background. It'll get more exciting, trust me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7 – A Surprise  
  
I opened my eyes to see the morning light shone through my window. I can't take it anymore! I craved to go outside and ride.   
  
The royal stable was in the castle courtyard, and I'd been there a couple of times before to visit my horse. There was a tiny riding ring used for lessons in the courtyard as well, but it was too small. I wanted to go outside of the castle walls and ride free in the fields where the stable hands exercise the horses.  
  
As a visiting Princess, the King and Queen of Ayortha were responsible for my safety. If anything happens to me while I'm here, it could start something terrible between the two countries. That's why I'm not allowed to go outside of the castle by myself.  
  
I didn't want to cause the royal family any trouble or grief, but my crave to ride is just too strong. I have to find a way to ride or I'll go crazy.  
  
During my boring lessons, I thought up a plan to escape my lessons and go to the stables and ride.  
  
  
After lunch, I excused myself to the privy. When no one's looking, I slipped to my room and changed my dress for trousers . My mistress would faint if she saw me in this. Since she thought I was in the privy, I had to slip out.  
  
I looked for a way down to the courtyard from my room. My room wasn't that high off the ground, only on the second storey. Under my window were bits of stone sticking out, I could use them as foot holds. To the right of my window was a part of the roof of the first storey. Then I saw a flag pole about two feet from the edge of the roof, I could reach it from the roof and slide down. Good thing I'd been climbing trees with my brothers when I was young and was quite agile.  
  
I slowly lowered myself to the ground and walked toward the stable. Good, nobody was there.  
  
I found Lightning in her stall, she neighed and was quite happy to see me. I gave her a slice of Apple which she consumed in under a minute.  
  
Now I had the hard task of figuring out a way to smuggle Lightning and myself out of the castle walls. I guess I should've thought of that before I jumped down from my room, but I was too excited.  
  
I looked around the stable for anything I could use, but I caught a movement in the corner of my eye.  
  
A boy a bit taller and older than me was raking the old straw in the next stall. His back was turned to me so I can't see his face. But something about him seemed familiar, especially the messy straw-coloured hair and the swift movements of his arm.  
  
He finished raking and set the rake down. As he did, I caught sight of his face.  
  
I gasped, now I know where I'd seen him before, there's no mistaking those ultramarine eyes.  
  
"John?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know this is an evil cliffhanger (I'm very good at doing that Muahahahaha). you're probably wondering why in the world John's here, but you'll have to wait till the next chap. And I know this chap is very short, but that's my evil way, Muahahaha!!! (I love my evil laugh)  
  
(ok, I think I'm going slightly nutty, but I'll fine)  
  
So did my grammar and tenses get better in this chap?? Plz review and let me know.  



	8. Reacquainted

Chapter 8 – Reacquainted  
  
The boy turned and faced me. His face lit up, "Dee it's you, what are you doing here?"  
  
I smiled and explained my duty to stay in Ayortha for half a year. "But I might ask you the same question."  
  
"I couldn't stand the innkeeper I worked for anymore. I want to do something else. I heard from a travelling merchant that the royal family of Ayortha was hiring for a stable boy. Since I like working with horses, I packed up my stuff and came here."  
  
He walked over to the well to get a bucket of water, I followed him.  
  
"So why did you run off when I was about to introduce you to my family?"  
  
John suddenly looked uncomfortable "I um, had things to do."  
  
I really wanted to know, but didn't press him. So I changed the subject, "Do you like it here?"  
  
"Sure," he said while drawing water from the well "Ayortha's a nice place, the people are nice, like my colleagues and my boss. I especially like their voices, they sing while they work." He looked at me "Don't you?"  
  
"Well I like the place well enough. But the nobles are SO boring." I went on to describe how boring and quiet the Ayorthaian court was. "Father once said the noisiest being here is a fly, and he's right."  
  
John laughed while I told the story, "I've felt that too. Not only are the nobles silent, the workers are too. The first days here I've made a fool of myself by talking to them."  
  
"Me too." For the first time since coming here I laughed. I finally found someone to talk to.  
  
But our conversation was ended when I spied my mistress in my room. Luckily she did not see me, but I had to get bad before she knew what I've been doing. I was hoping to ride today, but it'll have to wait, and until I could find a way to smuggle out of the castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So it went on like this for many days. I'd sneak out of my room when I have time and talk to John, I'd even help out. Every time I'd wear trousers just in case I find a way to ride.  
  
Everyday I liked him more and more. He never commented on the fact that I wear men's clothes or rode differently. I found out that John was very kind and gentle with horses and that he knew what he's doing. He told me that he'd like to have a horse of his own someday.  
  
Every time I go to the stable I'd try to think up a plan to get out and ride. I envied John, even though he didn't own a horse, he could still ride when he exercised the horses. One day I finally decide to ask him to help.  
  
"So do you have any idea what I could do, because staying inside the castle is not an option." I asked him after explaining my situation.  
  
"Why don't you sneak out at night?"  
  
"I've thought of that already, the only way out is through the drawbridge, and they've got guards guarding there at night as well. In fact, there are more guards at night than daytime. Besides, the sound of Lightning's hooves on the wooden planks would surely attract attention."  
  
"You can wrap Lightning's hooves with cloth just for that moment, so that she would not make a sound."  
  
"Then what about me? In case you've forgotten, I'm still a princess and am not allow to be outside without guards." I made a face at the word "princess" which made John laugh.  
  
"Hmm, I'll think about it and tell you the next time you visit."  
  
I had to go, I'm sure people were looking for me by now. But before I climbed up the pole on the way to my room (which impressed John very much), he shouted after me "Don't worry Dee, you'll get to ride someday, I promise."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope that's more interesting, and yes, Dee does get to ride, later (I'm spoiling my story, Gaah!)  
Reviews would be greatly appreciated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	9. John's Plan

Chapter 9 – John's Plan  
  
A couple days later, I was able to visit John in the morning. I wondered what his plan was.  
  
"So, anything new?" he asked while brushing a horse's mane.  
  
"I was informed that I'll be taking my language lessons with Prince Oreto. We started yesterday. Mo matter how hard Language Tutor tried, Oreto just won't make a sound. I think the teacher spent more time trying to coax Oreto than actually teaching the lesson." I missed my language lessons at home with Mother, but I didn't tell John.  
  
"So what's your plan to get me out of this prison?" I was impatient to know.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't call this prison." John continued his work slowly; I think he was trying to vex me. But I played along, knowing if I were more patient he'd tell me eventually.  
  
"You haven't been cooped up in the castle doing," I made a face "Embroidery. You are lucky to be able to go outside the castle walls. I on the other hand hadn't seen a field for almost a month."  
  
"That's my plan."  
  
"What?! To have me cooped up again?" I was exasperated.  
  
"No, I meant when you said I was lucky to go outside."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I go outside to exercise the horses right?" I nodded "Today, you are going to do the same thing."  
  
Before I could ask how, John shoved a bundle into my arms. "Put it on."  
  
I unwrapped the bundle and found the Ayorthaian groom's uniform identical to the one John was wearing.  
  
"How did you get this?"  
  
"It's my extra suit. They gave me two just in case."   
  
"This is brilliant! Thank you."  
  
He smiled and gently pushed into a corner so I can change.  
  
The uniform included a pair of brown trousers, a simple white undershirt, a brown coat with "Ayorthaian stable" embroidered on the right side, and a brown cap to finish it off. The trousers were a bit baggy though the length fit because John wasn't much taller than me. The coat was way too big, but it was just as well, because I hid any clues that I was female. I tucked my hair into the cap, although my hair was already short I was afraid people could tell I was a girl.  
  
  
John walked out of the stable leading Hotspur, a bay stallion who was used as a carriage horse; he was John's favourite. I followed with Lightning.  
  
There were many people entering and leaving the castle, merchants, servants, visiting nobles, and guards. As we stepped onto the drawbridge, my heart thumped loudly against my chest. Would somebody recognize me?  
  
But nobody did. They went about their business. I let out my breath.  
  
  
As soon as we walked around to the back of the castle, I got on Lightning and set her to a trot.  
  
"Wait for me." John hopped on Hotspur and followed.  
  
Soon we were galloping across the green field. I've never felt so free. I really wanted to take off my cap and feel the wind in my hair, but I was afraid people would see and recognize me.  
  
  
We stopped for a rest beside a stream. There we sat under an apple tree.  
  
"Shouldn't we get back soon?" asked John.  
  
"Why? This is the best!" I never wanted to go back "Unless you are needed in the stable."  
  
"No, not yet. I was worried about you. Wouldn't you be in big trouble if they found out?"  
  
I wasn't worried. At this moment, my freedom seemed more important. "What's the worst they could do? I don't care if they report to Mother, she'll understand."  
  
"They could shut you up in your room and throw away the key." John teased.  
  
"Then I'll find a way to escape."  
  
"Or I'll rescue you."  
  
"No thanks, I don't need rescuing."  
  
John thought of everything. He even brought food so we could have a picnic lunch.  
  
After we ate, I decided to tell him a bit more about me.  
  
"But first, tell me what you know so far."  
  
"Well, I know you are spirited and don't like to follow the rules. I also know that you don't like being a princess. You'd rather wear men's clothing than dresses." So he _ did_ notice "And you love to ride."  
  
"I also like archery," I told him "And I would like to learn swordplay, but Father wouldn't let me."  
  
John looked thoughtful for a moment but didn't say anything.  
  
After a while, we decided to go back since John still had work to do. We decided to meet again tomorrow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanx once again for the reviews. And thanx to phoenix for the suggestions, I'll try to incorporate what you said in future chaps.  
  
I know my grammar sucks. Could somebody help me??? I'm looking or someone who could edit my story. If you are interested, send me an email or give your own. HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx a million!!!  



	10. Warning

AN: sry it took so long thanx for all the reviews  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10 – Warning  
  
After my lessons the next day I walked to my room to change and sneak out to meet John. I wasn't watching where I was going when I turned the corner and bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, excuse me." I mumbled.   
  
"That's alright, Princess." The figure sneered.  
  
I looked up and saw it was Count V of Amona, a city in Ayortha. I gritted my teeth. Nobody knows what the Count's real name is, just that everyone calls him V. He is a Count in Ayortha but isn't Ayorthaian. He was recently promoted to one of the King's councilors. There's always this dark shadow on his face and I'd never seen him smile. I don't like him at all and I can tell that he doesn't like me either.  
  
I didn't want to stay any longer than I had to, so I started to leave, but the Count blocked my way.  
  
"Listen Princess, I know what's going on between you and that," he spat out the word "Stable boy. You better watch out."  
  
Oh no, he knows about our meetings. I decided to test him about just how much he knows.  
  
I pretended to know nothing and asked him "What is going on between us?"  
  
"Don't play dumb. I saw you in the courtyard the other day talking to him." He brought his face closer to mine; I turned away for his breath stank. "Don't you know that you are a Princess? You are not to lower your status and talk to someone of his rank. To do that is against Ayortha's law, understand?"  
  
Phew. He only saw us talking. I don't think he knew about our plans to ride and my escape route. But what a load of junk! There is no law against talking to people below rank. He just wanted an excuse to used his new power against me.  
  
"What's wrong with talking to him?" I challenged "There's no law against that and you know it."  
  
He didn't reply. I saw him clench his fist "If I ever catch you talking to that boy again, you'll be sorry." He turned to leave "Oh and one more thing Princess, don't ever wear those hideous trousers again. Ladies are supposed to wear dresses."  
  
I wanted to tell him his trousers were uglier than mine, but I bit my tongue. I shouted after him "Ladies are supposed to wear dresses, but I won't." I wasn't afraid of him; after all, I am a Princess. "If you dare to threaten me, I'll make sure the King knows all about it." I wouldn't because I wasn't a tattletale, but I was mad that he would actually tell me what to do.  
  
Bu I reminded myself to be more careful when I go meet John.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Short chap I know, I'll make the next one longer


	11. The Sword

Thanx for the reviews. I've incorporated some ideas you've given me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11 – The Sword  
  
When I went to meet John, I decided to keep my encounter with Count V a secret. I didn't want to worry him.  
  
John gave me a smile. He already had the horses ready. I was wearing the stable workers' outfit of course.  
  
When we were out of the castle and safely out of sight of the guards, John turned to me.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you Dee. Can you guess what it is?"  
  
"A riding hat?" I had no idea.  
  
John walked over to his horse and presented a long white box about half his height. How he smuggled it out I wasn't sure.  
  
"Go ahead, open it."  
  
I took off the lid and inside I found a beautifully crafted sword. The sheath was made from iron with the words ".iwootde loyjg reyfj" written on it in gold. I think it's Gnomic for "yours to control".  
  
I took the sword out from the sheath. I gasped, it was beautiful. Its blade was shiny silver. The hilt was golden and in the center were two blue dragons facing each other. The dragons' eyes were made of rubies.  
  
I held it up and tested its weight. It was quite heavy and would take some time to get use to. I loved how the sun reflects off the blade and made the rubies sparkle.  
  
"It's yours." John smiled at me, seeing how much I loved his present.  
  
"Really? Thanks!" I tried to swing the sword but almost fell over.  
  
John laughed, "If you don't want to be rescued, you'd better at least have a weapon to defend yourself."  
  
"I already have a weapon, my bow and arrows." I'd brought my equipment to Ayortha.  
  
"Then I guess you don't want this then." John teased.  
  
"No, I'd still like to keep it."  
  
I set the sword down, another question popped into my head.  
  
"Where did you get this?" I was almost afraid of the answer. Just how could a poor boy like him get such a beautiful sword?  
  
"It was part of the merchandise my father left me. It was made by gnomes."  
  
I studied his face and relaxed. His face looked honest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So for the rest of the day, John taught me a bit about swordplay. His father taught him a little when he was young. In return I agreed to teach him archery the next time we meet.  
  
It was getting late and we had to go back or risk getting caught. I asked John to keep the sword for me. I hadn't thought of a place to keep it yet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before going to bed, I decided to read from the book Mother gave me.  
  
I opened to cover, expecting to see Apple, but I saw John instead. That was strange; I could've sworn that it was a picture of Apple that was on the first page.  
  
The picture was of John sitting at a desk in his room. The sword was beside him. I turned the page wondering at how that picture got there.  
  
On the second page was what looked like a journal entry. I knew it was wrong to read others' thoughts but my curiosity got the better of me.  
  
_July 7th  
  
Dee liked my gift, I knew she would. I taught her a bit about swordplay but I'm afraid I don't really know that much. She's an excellent rider as well as archer. I can't wait to learn archery from her. I've heard that she's one of the best archers in Kyrria.  
  
She's not like any girl I've met. She's much better. I think I've grown quite fond of her. I love her spirit and her smile.  
  
We have so much in common. We both love horses and riding, we both love the outdoors and being active.  
  
I wonder if Dee wants more than friendship…  
  
Wait, what am I thinking! Why would she want anything to do with me other than being just friends? She's a princess after all, even though she's not vain, but she's royalty nevertheless. And me, I'm just an orphan with barely enough money to live on.  
  
Sigh, besides I can't – _  
  
That's as much as I read before I slammed the book shut. My heart was pounding in my chest. I knew it was written by John, but what did he mean by "more than friendship"? Deep down I knew exactly what he was talking about. I just didn't want think about it.  
  
That night I dreamed about swordplay. But occasionally my mind would show me an image of John...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning when I opened the door and was about to go down for breakfast, standing outside my room was Count V. He had a sneer on his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Evil cliffs again!!  
  
Hope that chap was a bit more exciting. Thanx to Squeegiechick and phoenix for the ideas of the swordplay and John's POV.  
  
WindPrincess1 – funny you should mention the marriage thing, that's exactly what I have planned for her (well, with a few exceptions)… and Dee's 15…why do you think her parents sent her to Ayortha and she had to have lessons with Oreto…(I'm spoiling my story again, AH!! (I'm okay)  



	12. Caught!

A/N: many people suggested that I should have Dee locked up and rescued, so here it is!!  
thanx to Phoenix for editing this chap!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 12 – Caught!  
  
I was so surprised to see Count V that I stepped back and almost fell. I quickly recovered and tried to shut the door, but he was already in the doorway.  
  
"Good morning Princess." Count V stepped into my room and shut the door behind him.  
  
"What do you want." I asked coldly, but my heart was pounding because I knew that he had probably saw John and me together. But I wasn't going to let him know that I was scared.  
  
"Ah, my dear Princess," he put an arm around my shoulder; I flinched and shrugged it off. "I just wanted to see if my favourite person in the court is doing well." He said sweetly, I wanted to gag. Liar, I knew he hated me as much as I hated him.  
  
"What do you really want?" I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't afraid anymore, instead I became suspicious.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you had fun yesterday."  
  
My stomach turned, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Did you have fun with that filthy stable boy?"  
  
"He is NOT filthy! He's a lot better than you!" I was getting angry.  
  
Count V laughed, "You are an absolute disgrace the court! Therefore – "  
  
"No one in this court except you would think that way!" I cut him off.  
  
"Ah but they are too polite and quiet to say anything. So I'm telling you this for them, to save you embarrassment."  
  
"Really." I answered, never taking eyes off him "I don't believe you."  
  
"Oh well, you don't have to believe me. But I am going to keep you AWAY from that boy." His voice softened into that annoyingly sweet voice "I believe he's a bad influence."  
  
Count V walked to my window, "I'll have to put iron bars on this."  
  
How did he know that was my way out?  
  
He laughed again, "Why do you keep on disagreeing with me Princess? I'm not your enemy. Am I really that mean?" he cooed and stretched his hand towards me and I slapped it.  
  
"And, from now on you are going to have your very own escorts, isn't that nice?" He smirked at me, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.  
  
I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face by punching him. But by the time I made the decision to do so, the count was already out of the door.  
  
I clenched my teeth, oh I hated that man!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was a prisoner in my own room!  
  
After my lessons, when I had free time, I'd usually go to meet John. But today I was stuck in my room. Count V had put bars on my window so that I couldn't climb out. I couldn't go through the door either because he had stationed guards outside my door who would follow me everywhere, even to the privy. Of course they wouldn't go in with me; they'd just wait outside for me. The only other way out of the privy was the drainage hole where the waste goes. I couldn't go through there, I'd drown.  
  
I wish I'd told John about Count V. He might have thought of a plan. Mean while, I'd have to think one myself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah, really short, but I wanted the rescue in a separate chapter.  
Right now I have no clue how she's going to escape, so suggestions are welcome (and needed)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Also I need suggestions on why Count V is doing this to Dee, I have an idea but it's kinda stupid, I need better ones so review and let me know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   



	13. Information

Thanx for the reviews and suggestions!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 13 – Information  
  
It had been a week since the count came to "visit". I was very bored. I longed to talk to John and ride my horse.  
  
I decided to read from my book. I opened the book slightly, a slip of paper fell out. I picked it up, it was from Mother!  
  
_Dear Dee,  
  
I hope you are having fun in Ayortha.   
  
Yeah right. Yes Mother, I'm having a lot of fun being locked up in my room! I continued reading.  
  
This book that I gave you is a special book, it was given to me by our cook Mandy. Do you know why it's special? Because it's fairy-made. Every time you open the book, new things would appear for you to read; it grows on you. It could be very useful too. Sometimes it would show you letters and diary entries (I know it's wrong to read others' thoughts, but if the book shows you an entry, you are meant to read it. At least that's what I think anyways). We don't have to write letters to you for you to read it, you could see it in the book.  
  
Have fun honey, I hope your tongue haven't rotted off yet. You could do tongue exercises to keep it healthy!  
  
Love,  
Mother_  
  
Fairy-made! I gaped at the book in my hands. I didn't believe her, I didn't believe in fairies.  
  
But I opened the book anyways, curious at whether the contents changed or not.  
  
It did! Instead of a picture of John, I saw a picture of Lightning. She looked so sad. I felt tears stinging my eye. I turned the page and to my surprise saw Count V, and there was a bit of writing.  
  
_Soon Kyrria will be mine! I've already made plans to destroy the Princes. As soon as I can get that stubborn wench to marry me, I would put my plan into action and be King!_  
  
I gasped and dropped the book, my hands trembling. I had to warn Father, my family was in danger! I was afraid for them, especially my brother Edward. he was in the court, the count could do anything to him.  
  
Okay, calm down Dee. Think!  
  
I sat down and started writing a letter, but then I stopped. What if it got intercepted and fell into the wrong hands? I had to get out of here and warn my family.  
  
But how?  
  
  
I was walking to my room, or my prison, the next day with pesky guards behind me. When I opened the door, I found a piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up without letting the guards see me.  
  
"You can wait outside, I need my privacy." I told the guards, they nodded and waited outside the door.  
  
I sighed, why did my mother send me here? I was a princess in exile, or worse.  
  
I shut the door and opened the paper. I was delighted to see that it was in John's handwriting.  
  
_Dee,   
  
I have a plan for you to escape. You need to get out of here now! I heard the men talking about a Count V wanting to take over Kyrria. You have to go home, you're not safe here. The Count wants to kidnap you to be his bride.  
  
So here's the plan. Pack everything you need, find an excuse to come to the stables, and drop your stuff here. I will pack your saddlebags for you and get your horse ready.  
  
Then tonight sneak out of your room to the stables. If the guards follow you, don't worry; I have a plan to distract them. I will escort you home; after all, it's not safe to travel alone.  
  
Good luck!  
  
John_  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know that chap was short, but I want to have the escape in a separate chap. Plz review!!!  
  
The reason that I hadn't been updating for a while is 1) it took me a while to think of the escape plan 2) I'm writing another story in the fairy tale section: White as Snow? Not Really! And 3) school is starting soon. NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
It's not that I'm afraid of it, it's just that I won't have any freedom and I can't sleep in anymore :*( In fact, this is my last day of freedom (okay, Monday's labour day, but since my parents are gonna be home, it won't be total freedom)  



	14. Escape

Chapter 14 – Escape  
  
The fire crackled as John and I sat around a fire in the forest. I thought back to my escape…  
  
Right after I read John's note I started packing. I didn't have much, just my clothes, my mother's fairy book, my bow and arrows, and a few other personal items. I looked around the room for something to put the stuff in. the suitcase would be too obvious and impossible for my horse to carry. My gaze fell on my bed sheet. I was sure they wouldn't mind if I took it. I wore a long cloak and hid my bow and arrow underneath as well as my bundle.  
  
I opened the door and told the guards that I needed to see my horse. They nodded and followed me.  
  
I walked to the stables and saw John mucking out a stall. I smiled at him and was about to call out when one of the guards jumped in front of me and forced me back. I staggered back from surprise; they didn't want me to even talk to John.  
  
"What's that Your Highness?" the guard asked, pointing to something by my foot. I looked down and gasped silently. I dropped my bundle when the guard pushed me back. Luckily I didn't drop my bow and quiver.  
  
"Um, nothing." I answered, but the guard eyed me suspiciously. "It's just some apples for my horse." I added and quickly picked up the bundle.  
  
Lightning neighed a greeting when I came to her stall.  
  
"Wait out here." I told the guards and lifted the latch to go inside.  
  
"I'm sorry Your Highness, but we are not supposed to let you go anywhere out of our sight except for the privy and your room." The guard bowed.  
  
I sighed in annoyance, "Lightning is a horse, she's not going to tell me any secrets." The guards reluctantly stepped back. At least they are courteous, unlike the Count.  
  
I walked to the back of the stable slowly so I wouldn't startle Lightning. When I was sure Lightning blocked the view of the guards, I took my stuff out from under the cloak and set them down on a pile of straw beside me. Then I covered it in a thin layer of straw. Now I had to let John know where I hid my stuff. I took a stick and started writing on a bit of the floor not covered in straw. I hoped he was the only one here who knows how to read.  
  
As I turned to leave I saw a piece of parchment sticking out from behind the food trough. I picked it and scanned it quickly, it was from John. He wanted me to come again at midnight.  
  
I tucked the note in my pocket, petted Lightning and left her stall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just before the clock struck midnight, I crept out of my room silently. I was wearing my stable hand uniform and my long cloak for warmth.  
  
I was making good progress when two guards stopped me in the hallway.  
  
"Where are you going Your Highness?" one of them asked.  
  
I was shocked, how did they recognize me?  
  
"We saw you come out of the Princess' room." He seemed to read my mind.  
  
"Just to the privy." I whispered, "Could you please talk more quietly, I, I don't want to wake everyone in the castle."  
  
I walked in the direction of the privy hoping they wouldn't follow, but I had no such luck. I went to the privy, stayed there for a moment and outside towards the stables.  
  
"Where are you going now Your Highness?" came the pesky voice of the guard.  
  
"I left something there." I answered. I hoped John had a plan to get rid of them for good.  
  
When I reached the stables, I looked around for John. He came up to us with his arms waving in the air and was saying something.  
  
"Please help, the horses escaped." He came closer and looked out of breath.  
  
The guards looked confused. John explained, "The horses of the knights escaped and I need your help to bring them back in."  
  
"Why us?" one guard asked.  
  
"Because you look like strong men and these horses are quite quick." John answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Why don't you ask the other stable hands?" the guards were still not convinced.  
  
"I'm on duty tonight, all the others are asleep in their quarters. Since you are here now, I'd thought to ask." John said with a wink towards me, "Unless you think you aren't quick enough for these horses."  
  
"We're quick enough. Where are the horses?" John pointed to the pasture behind the stables and the guards left.  
  
He turned to me with a smile, "Told you I'd distract them." Then he said more seriously "Let's go, we don't have too much time. The horses are waiting."  
  
I followed him to where Lightning and Hotspur were waiting. My saddlebags were packed and ready as John promised. I hopped on Lightning while John mounted Hotspur.  
  
"Wait, let me go first." John led me towards the entrance of the castle. I had no idea how to get past the guards, but I trusted John to have everything under control.  
  
We stopped a couple of feet away from the drawbridge. "Wait here. When I say go, gallop as fast as you can." John stared intently into the darkness.  
  
I followed his gaze and saw two guards by the entrance, one on each side. Thankfully the Ayorthaians always left their drawbridge down.  
  
We waited for what seemed like forever when John's voiced snapped me to attention.  
  
"Go Dee, ride as fast as you can and don't stop until we reach the forest." Before I could do anything, John was off. I followed suite and urged Lightning into a gallop across the drawbridge. Before I got there, I glanced at the guard post and saw no one there, but before I could think about it, we were galloping across the field to the forest beyond.  
  
We didn't stop until we were safely in the cover of the trees.  
  
John dismounted and pulled some oats from his saddlebag for the horses. When he finished settling down the horses, he sat down beside me where I'd already started the fire.  
  
We stared into the fire in silence, both thinking our own thoughts. Finally I decided to ask him the questions that had been on my mind.  
  
"Why were there no guards at the posts?"  
  
"Because it was time to change shifts. That's why I asked you to come at midnight." John continued to stare at the fire.  
  
"What about Edward? I didn't have time to warn him yet. Will he be alright, maybe we should've taken him with us." I started to panic.  
  
"Edward will be fine. He can take care of himself." See my worried face, John added, "There are many people who can be trusted who knows about the Count's plan. They will warn Edward. Don't worry Dee, he'll be fine."  
  
"Then what will happen to us? Won't the Ayorthaian be looking for us in the morning?" I asked.  
  
"By the time they come looking for us, we'll be long gone." John chuckled.  
  
"But they'd be searching for us. After all, the King and Queen are responsible for me. If they lost me, it might start something ugly between the two countries. I don't like to worry them."  
  
At this John was silent.  
  
"Maybe we should've gone to the King and Queen instead, and let them send the message." I mumbled.  
  
"But what if they are on the Count's side and might make things worse." John argued and set his intense gaze on me.  
  
"Why would they? Ayortha and Kyrria have been friends for hundreds of years." I looked steadily into his eyes.  
  
John looked back to the fire, "Don't you want to be free?" he said quietly.  
  
"Yes, but not at the cost of possibly destroying peace." I answered.  
  
We were both silent.  
  
A gust of wind came across my skin. I shivered, although it was hot at daytime, the nights could be quite cold.  
  
"Here." John wrapped an arm and his blanket around me. I leaned against his warm shoulder and closed my eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow what do you know I finally updated. To make up for the long wait, here's a long chap (at least by my standards).  
  
Review plz!!! 


	15. Facing Up to Ogres

thank you for reviewing and those who read but didn't review. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 15 – Facing Up to Ogres  
  
I awoke to the smell of toast. I was laying on some dry leaves with a blanket over me. I opened my eyes and saw John sitting on a log with a pan in his hand.  
  
"Something smells good." I said groggily.  
  
"Good morning. Hungry?" John smiled.  
  
I sat up and saw two pieces of browned traveller's bread in the pan. He gave me one in a tin cup.  
  
"Did you bring the whole household?" I teased. John seemed to have everything in his saddlebags.  
  
"Just the necessities." He handed me some butter and a knife. I was right, he brought everything.  
  
After a quick breakfast for both the horses and us, we started on our way before the Ayorthaians or even the Count come and find us.  
  
We rode at and easy canter, both of us were silent.   
  
"Hey Dee, do you believe in love?" asked John.   
  
I was startled by this question. I didn't know what to think. I slowed Lightning to a trot.  
  
John slowed Hotspur so he could talk "I do." John answered his own question softly when I didn't answer.  
  
I turned to look at him and found him looking at me. His gaze was gentle and caring. I looked away and felt my cheeks burning.  
  
We rode on in silence. I avoided John's gaze even when we stopped for lunch.  
  
When we were almost at the border of Kyrrian, I saw something big in the distance coming towards us.  
  
"What's that?" I asked John. He followed my gaze and before we could say anything more, the things were in front of us.  
  
There were three of them. They were hideous, with oily hair and blood under their nails. I recognized them at once.  
  
Ogres!  
  
They came closer, the horses shied.   
  
"Would you boys like to come with us? We have much food and entertainment. Come." One of them, a female said in Ayorthaian in a sweet voice.  
  
Boys? Even ogres mistook me for a boy. I would've laughed if the circumstances were different. Luckily they were speaking in Ayorthaian; our Ayorthaian wasn't that good so their spell wasn't too strong yet. We still had a chance to run, I started to turn Lightning to go the other way.   
  
Big mistake! The ogres saw I wasn't falling under their spell and realized they had to speak in Kyrrian. Ogres weren't stupid. They repeated the message in my native tongue. Despite my efforts to yell to drown out their voice, we were still captured. It only gave the ogres something to talk about.  
  
"Loud one it is." Said the female.  
  
"I heard those are the most delicious." Said the youngest one.  
  
  
John and I were bound by our wrists and ankles. Lightning and Hotspur escaped while the ogres were too busy with us.   
  
"We are going to have a big dinner today SseS." Said the female to the other male in Ogrese. I thanked my mother for teaching me the language.  
  
"Yes NOesH. Or we can save some for breakfast or a snack." Said the one called SseS.  
  
"Who shall we eat first?" the youngest one jumped up and down.  
  
"Why don't you ask them NiSoo." Said Sses.  
  
NiSoo came running to us and said in Kyrrian "Who would like to be eaten first? How about you?" he pointed at me "This one looks tender." He called to the others.  
  
"How would you like to be cooked? Bloody, medium, or done to a crisp?" he grinned at me, showing black teeth stained with blood.  
  
I shuddered involuntarily while NiSoo chuckled and went back to the others.  
  
"I get the arms, they are the crunchiest." Said NiSoo.  
  
"No, I want them, I'm older." Sses argued.  
  
"I get to eat it whole since I found it." Said NOesH.  
  
"You did not find it, I did." Said NiSoo.  
  
"But I tamed it." NOesH argued back. Soon fists were flying as the ogres argued to claim my body parts.  
  
I looked at John; he started to saw the ropes bounding his wrists on a sharp rock while the ogres were arguing. I started to do the same thing.  
  
I almost saw the ropes through when the ogres stopped arguing and turned to us. I stopped immediately, but John had already unbound his wrists and was trying to untie his ankles.  
  
"Look, this one's getting free." Said NOesH.  
  
"Let's eat it first." Said Sses.  
  
The others nodded in agreement and Sses grabbed John violently and dangled him by his arm.  
  
"Save yourself Dee." John shouted over the ogres' laughter.  
  
Tears formed in my eyes. No, I can't just sit here and watch John get eaten. I had to do something.  
  
Then I remembered mother's lessons in ogre taming. If I can do that, we can escape and be on our way. I recalled that mother used the ogres' voice persuasion to persuade the ogres themselves. I was never good at that but I had to try.  
  
"Y-you don't– " My voice came out as a squeak. I tried again, "You don't want to eat us." I croaked timidly in Ogrese. The ogres didn't even look at me, so I said it louder this time, but my voice was still dry.  
  
The ogres looked at me, startled at first. Then they burst into laughter.  
  
"Look, this one's trying to speak our language. Let's eat it last so it can entertain us." Sses bellowed between bursts of laughter.  
  
I was getting frustrated; maybe I should just give up. How did Mother ever do this?  
  
"Let's start a fire now so we can cook this one," NOesH pointed to John "I'm hungry."  
  
NiSoo started a fire while NOesH and Sses argued what parts they wanted. Time was running out for me.   
  
No, I couldn't just give up. _ Come on Dee, you can do it._  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to remember everything Mother taught me about taming ogres. Honey and oil, she said.  
  
I opened my eyes and almost screamed. The ogres got the fire going and were tying an unconscious John to a big branch.  
  
_Calm down,_ I told myself.  
  
I imagined swallowing a mixture of honey and oil like Mother said, and started talking in Ogrese.  
  
"Untie the boy and me, we will find you some delicious food if you do." My voice came out steadier than I hoped. "We are your friends, trust us."  
  
It was working! The ogres stopped tying John up, NiSoo was even starting to untie him.  
  
_Keep talking Dee,_ I thought.  
  
"We are great wizards and we will be able to give you everything you want. Just untie us first."  
  
Sses came towards me with a knife, I almost screamed and broke the spell.  
  
"Don't hurt me." I whispered.   
  
He didn't, he just wanted to cut my rope. I shook my hands to get the circulation going and kept on talking.  
  
"Thank you friends," I said when the other ogres finished untying John, "Close your eyes and we'll give you everything you want. You are not hungry; we just gave you lots to eat. Close your eyes, go to sleep and we'll give you more."  
  
The ogres fell on the ground and immediately started to snore. I almost laughed by caught myself.  
  
"Wha–" John woke up and looked around him.  
  
"Come on." I hissed, "Let's go before they wake up." I half carried, half dragged John out of the ogres' camping place.  
  
  
We found our horses grazing in a small hidden meadow in the forest. I wrapped John's bleeding wrists in bandages he brought and told him how I tamed the ogres.  
  
He laughed, "You are not just the Centaur Rider anymore, you are also an Ogre Tamer."  
  
"There. Are you okay to go on?" I asked when I finished wrapping the bandages.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore, especially my arm, but I'm fine." I could see he wasn't because he winced when he tried to move his arm.  
  
"Let's camp here for the night. It's getting late anyways." I said.  
  
"But we have to ride, what if the Count catches up to us, or worse, the ogres– " John protested.  
  
"Don't worry, the Count will just pass us by, this place is quite far from the road. And the ogres won't find us here." It was my turn to comfort him.  
  
"But– " John tried again.  
  
"No, you are in no condition to travel. How can you ride when your arm was almost torn out of your socket?" I said firmly, "We are staying." I hated to order like that but I couldn't let John travel in his condition.  
  
I started a fire while John got out the cooking supplies with his good arm. I brewed tea with a special leaf that would make John feel better. I learned all kinds of uses for herbs from our cook Mandy.  
  
When we got the horses settled and started to eat, the sun was already slipping under the horizon. We watched as sliver of sun splashed the sky in brilliant colours.  
  
"I love sunsets." I sighed, "I used to watch it from the library tower at home." I suddenly realized how homesick I was.  
  
"I love sunsets too." said John, "As well as sunrises."  
  
"I can never get up early enough to see it." I answered. "When we get home, I can show you the view from the library tower if you want."  
  
"I don't think so." John turned away, "Thank you for the offer though."  
  
The sun disappeared under the horizon, and stars were coming out.  
  
"Okay. But you don't have to be afraid of my parents. After all, you did kind of save me." I turned to him just as he looked my way. Our eyes locked for a moment, I realized his eyes were really blue.  
  
"I, I can't." John stuttered and broke away.  
  
I nodded. If he didn't want to come, I won't make him.  
  
When we settled into our makeshift beds of blankets, I heard John say to me, "Dee, I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?" I asked.  
  
"For not able to protect you from the ogres."  
  
"That's okay. This was the best way to learn the art of ogre-taming." I answered, "I'm sorry for not acting sooner to save you some pain."  
  
"That's okay." John mumbled, "Night."  
  
"Night." I said sleepily.  
  
Just before I drifted off to dreamland, I thought I heard a whisper. _ "I love you."_ It said. But it was probable just the wind, or my imagination.  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

I've FINALLY updated!! thanx for being patient, to make up for it I wrote a long chap. you might have to be patient for the next chap too 'cause of school and stuff.  
I added the ogres 'cause it wouldn't be ella enchanted without ogres right!  
okay, I added some fluff, not that much but I'll eventually add more.  
reviews!! reviews!! reviews!! reviews!! reviews!! reviews!! reviews!!   
EvenSong: thanx for reviewing like after every chapter!!!!


	16. The Road Home

Chapter 16 – The Road Home  
  
We travelled on towards Home. We made pretty good progress; on our third day   
we crossed the border and were halfway to Frell. Nothing else happened, ogres   
didn't bother us. Father and his knights did a good job of driving them back to   
Fens.  
  
On the way, John told me more about his life. He learned to read and write from   
his grandfather. He was lucky, not many people his rank could read and write. He   
also told me that he wanted to raise horses as a job someday. He was just starting   
out as a stable boy.  
  
  
On the fourth day of our journey, we met up with some bandits. We tried to run,   
but there were too many of them, they surrounded us. I wanted to get my bow and   
arrows, but they were packed up in my saddlebag and were too hard to reach   
unless I dismount. I didn't have time for that. Thinking quickly, I grabbed the   
sword John gave me; it was strapped onto my saddle. Lightning snorted, she was   
afraid but didn't panic like Hotspur. Soon, John and I were separated  
  
I calmed Lightning down and held out the sword while advancing. My hand was   
shaking. John only taught me a little about how to wield my weapon. If it really   
came to it that I had to fight, I was much better using my bow. I hoped that the   
threat of the sword was enough.  
  
But the bandits kept on advancing. What did they want? I'd be willing to give   
them what I had. They had silver daggers with them. Lightning saw the glint of the   
weapons and reared up. I was caught by surprise and slid off her back. I stood up   
quickly but I realized that my sword flew from my hands in the fall and landed   
somewhere behind me.  
  
Suddenly I heard yelling behind me. I turned slightly to look out of the corner of   
my eyes; I knew better than to turn my back on the bandits. I saw John fighting a   
small group of them using a dagger that he carried, but there was too many of   
them. My sword was by his feet; he bent down in one swift motion and picked it   
up. With the sword he was able to hold off some of them.  
  
I grabbed my bow from my saddlebag that was dropped onto the ground and   
strung it quickly. I brought it up and aimed it at the closest bandit.   
  
They looked at me, realized that I was a girl, and laughed because not many   
women can shoot an arrow properly. They thought I was just threatening them,   
but they were so wrong. I was one the best archer in Kyrria, but I'd never hit a   
moving object before, I'd only practiced on wooden targets.  
  
Despite knowing my skills, I was still scared. There was many of them and only   
one of me. I gathered up my courage and yelled to them: "Don't move or I'll   
shoot."  
  
"Go ahead," one of them laughed. I just hoped my archery skills wouldn't fail me   
after months of not practising. I held up my arrow and aimed at him. But my   
hands were shaking; I'd never hurt a living thing before.  
  
Just as I was deciding on whether to shoot or not, I heard a cry of pain behind me.   
I turned cautiously and saw that John dropped the sword and doubled over in   
pain.  
  
I needed to act right away. To shoot or not to shoot? My mind pondered. I realized   
I could never kill a person, whether they were bandits or Counts. I'll threaten them   
instead.  
  
I took aim at the head of the tallest bandit. Steady, my aim needed to be very   
accurate. I let go of the arrow and heard the twang of the string. True to its mark,   
the arrow neatly clipped his hair and lodged itself in the tree behind. I strung   
another arrow just in case I needed it. The other bandits who saw had their mouths   
gaping wide.  
  
"See that?" I told them triumphantly, "My marksmanship is very accurate. I don't   
want to shoot anybody, but I will if you leave me with no choice. Leave us alone   
and I will spare you." With that I aimed my arrow at the crowd of bandits. They   
backed away while eyeing me with awe and went out of sight.  
  
After I retrieved my arrow from the tree, I bent down to help John. He was   
wounded in the arm that held the sword.  
  
"Are you okay?" I helped him up. The wound was quite nasty.   
  
"Yeah I'm fine." He replied.   
  
The horses came back calmed by the fact that the bandits were gone.   
  
"That was awesome with the arrow. Ow, that stings." He winced as I cleaned his   
wound.  
  
"Thanks." I took some bandages from the saddlebag and carefully wrapped John's   
arm. "But must I save you from everything?" I teased and looked up to meet his   
laughing eyes.  
  
"Hey, you are the one who was professionally trained." I let go of his arm and put   
my hand on my saddle to get ready to mount. He put his hand on mine, and I   
looked to him. "Dee, thanks." he said softly. I turned away and muttered "Your   
welcome" in reply while blushing furiously.  
  
  
That night I decided to read Mother's book to see who knew of my disappearance.   
There was a picture of Edward and a diary entry to accompany it:  
  
_I hope Dee is alright. I haven't seen her for a week. People told me she is in good   
hands and is on her way home.  
  
I was enraged that, that, evil Count would scheme something like this. I heard he   
disappeared about the same time my sister did. I reported him to the sovereigns of   
Ayortha, and they are doing their best to locate him. He'd better not do anything to   
Dee, if he did, I'll personally cut off his head and feed it to ogres!!!_  
  
The entry ended there. I was relived; Edward knew and was not in danger yet. But   
I was worried; Edward wrote that Count V "disappeared" as well. I had a sinking   
feeling that he might be looking for us.  
  
  
I woke up the next day and screamed as soon as I opened my eyes. Standing in   
front of our campsite, with an evil sneer, was Count V.  
  
"Surprise!" the Count said in a too sweet voice.  
  
"W-What are you doing here?" I stuttered.  
  
"I feel so lost without you Princess, so I decided to find you." He used that sweet   
tone again, "Now I've found you, we can live happily ever after." Ugh, it was even   
worse, no, much worse than the way ogres talked. And about what he said, I felt   
like puking.  
  
"Come with me, sweet Princess." He continued. I couldn't take it anymore and   
threw a fist at him. Unfortunately, I missed.  
  
"Here, let me – ow!" the Count yelled suddenly while holding his head in pain.   
Behind him, John stood with the butt of the sword inches from Count V's head. I   
let out a sigh of relief.  
  
But I let down my guard too soon. As soon as I stood up, the Count advanced   
towards me. I panicked for a moment, for he had a dagger in his right hand.   
Before I could react, John was in front of me in a flash.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" he spat in the Count's face.   
  
"Oh, and why not?" Count V said in a sarcastic tone that made me loath him even   
more.  
  
"Because, because," John suddenly went red, "Because I–"  
  
"John, look out!" I interrupted him.  
  
Count V advanced again, holding his dagger above his head, ready to strike. John   
held up the sword and in one quick swift move, knocked the dagger from Count   
V's grip. Count V bend to get the dagger, but John held the sword against his   
neck, forcing him to freeze.  
  
Thinking about the Count's tone of voice, I suddenly got an idea. I stepped out   
from behind John and spoke in an oily sweet voice. Hey, if I could tame ogres, I   
should be able to tame the ambitious Count. I addressed him directly and hoped so   
that it would not affect John. Luckily, it worked perfectly. I wished I thought of   
using it on the bandits.  
  
Soon we had the Count bound from ankle to wrist. I wanted to leave him to the   
ogres and bandits, but John decided to take him with us and let my parents deal   
with him.  
  
"Thanks." I whispered softly.  
  
"It's alright. I'm just paying you back for saving me." John looked down at his   
feet.  
  
"Where did you learn to wield a sword like that?" I said more cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, from here and there." He replied  
  
~*~  
  
It took us seven days to reach home. We tied the Count on Hotspur's back while   
John and I rode on Lightning. Hotspur seemed to hate the Count as much as we   
did and tried to make the ride as miserable for him as possible. Whenever the   
Count gave us trouble, John would threaten him with the sword or I would tame   
him or point an arrow at him.   
  
I had to admit that I liked John a lot. I felt my cheeks glow when he put his arms   
around me to keep from falling off Lightning. Once his lips accidentally brushed   
my ear, I blushed furiously and almost fell off the horse. What was wrong with   
me?  
  
When we were close to Frell, we stood on a hill overlooking the city. I saw the   
castle in the mist and was almost cried. I missed home so much even though I was   
gone for only a couple of months, but it seemed like forever. We galloped through   
the streets to the castle, attracting strange looks from the citizens with Count V   
being tied to Hotspur.  
  
I could see Mother who was standing at the entrance to the castle waiting for me. I   
headed straight for her, jumped off Lightning and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oh Dee, we were so worried about you!" Mother drew back "When the castle   
lookout saw you coming, I was so worried. Is there something wrong? Why aren't   
you in Ayortha like you are supposed to?"  
  
"I ran away." I answered nonchalantly.  
  
"Ran away? But Ayortha isn't finishing school." Mother teased.  
  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure Ayortha's much worse than finishing school." I muttered   
under my breath, but I think Mother heard me because she laughed.  
  
"Who are your friends?" Mother asked.  
  
I looked back and saw the horses, John, and Count V waiting patiently. Well,   
actually Count V was squirming.  
  
"Come on, Mother, I'll introduce you." I pulled her towards Lightning.  
  
~*~  
  
Don't be mad at me because I haven't updated for so long, my reasons were   
explained in the last chap.  
Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed.   
And thanks to jelie36 for the suggestion of Count V being involved, except I   
didn't want to have them being kidnapped because it would make the story too   
long and I'm too lazy and I want to get to the good stuff with the ball (oops giving   
away info).   
Olenochka: thank you for reviewing after like every chapter!  
WindPrincess1: thank you for that enthusiastic review. can't wait for the next chap   
of your story. now all you have to do is update. (hey, i updated)  
To Samantha, don't worry, it's long from over.  
I think I'm getting better at making longer chaps!!  
REVIEWS PLZ!!!!!!!!! (I'm begging here, so be nice and review k? thanx)  



	17. Welcome Home

Chapter 17 – Welcome Home  
  
"Who do we have here?" Mother eyed at me questionably. She was referring to Count V, who was tied and gagged and was squirming.  
  
"This is Count V of Amona." I told her. Then in whispers I told Mother about how he tried to lock me in my room and threaten me, and about his "secret" plan for my family. At this Mother's eyes widened, she summoned the guards and took the squirming Count away.  
  
"This is John." I gestured to Mother, and then I lowered my voice so John wouldn't hear. "He helped me escape and kind of escorted me." I didn't want John to hear because I knew he would be embarrassed.  
  
Mother nodded and smiled at John, "Nice to meet you. And thank you for bringing my daughter home safely."  
  
"Y-You're welcome Your Majesty." John dismounted quickly and mumbled while staring down at the ground.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" Mother asked.  
  
"No thank you, Your Majesty." John answered, his gaze still on the ground.  
  
"Are you sure? You can stay a night or two if you want." John nodded "Oh, and please call me Ella." Mother added, "I never liked all that formal stuff, it's too stuffy for me."  
  
"John, why don't you stay at the stable hand quarters then, if you really don't want to stay in the castle." I cut in.  
  
John looked at me gratefully and led the horses away.  
  
~*~  
  
Dinner that night was the best I had in months. I was so glad to be home, especially after the agonizing months of silence in the Ayorthaian court. I was even happy to see my brother Henry.  
  
We sent a messenger to Ayortha right away to notify the royal family of my safe return. As for the Count, he was thrown in the dungeon until his trial. Normally, he would be hung for treason, but since he wasn't Kyrrian and the fact that my parents were nicer than most monarchs, he will be given a chance to defend himself.  
  
I told my family about how I disliked the environment of Ayorthaian court, how John and I escaped, and our encounters on the road home. Mother was really proud of me for being able to save John and me. I think Henry was jealous, he still had to learn most of Ogrese.  
  
"So Dee, how did you like Prince Oreto?" Father asked over dessert.   
  
"He was okay." I mumbled. I didn't really like him, "He was quiet, but he wasn't bad."  
  
Father nodded thoughtfully. "Dee, I have something to tell you. You are almost sixteen, so we've decided that we are going to throw a ball in honour of your birthday."  
  
I was eating a piece of cake and almost choked on it. I didn't know what to think, shocked I guess. I would rather have a tournament. Balls are so, so girlish. It also meant I had to wear awful scratchy and heavy dresses and my hair all done up. I didn't want to hurt my parents' feelings, they meant well, so I swallowed carefully and nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
My sixteenth birthday was in just two days. I couldn't say I was looking forward to it. Edward and Oreto were coming for my birthday ball. In the last couple of weeks, John and I went riding almost everyday. I visited Apple right after I came home and rode him sometimes. John worked diligently in the stables; I helped him whenever I could.  
  
I leaned on my elbow on the windowsill in Embroidery Class and stared out the window. I was forced into my regular routine after a couple of days of rest. Sewing Mistress gave up on me, she let me read and do whatever I wanted.  
  
One day, I told myself, I would show Father how good I was with the sword and he'd have to agree to let me learn swordplay. John was teaching me more in secret.  
  
In the distance, I could see John exercising the horses. I sighed and wished I could be with him. The truth was, I really like him, maybe even more than a friend. It was true I didn't care what I looked like to other people. But I really wanted John to be at the ball so he could see me being pretty. I would tell Father to invite him.  
  
~*~  
  
Short chap i know, but i want the ball - next chap - separate.  
  
you'll find out why john won't go in the castle um, in two chapters.  
  
keep reading! (and reviewing! please?!) 


	18. Birthday Ball

Chapter 18 – Birthday Ball  
  
"Do I have to do this?" I asked Mother, who was personally dressing me up for the ball tonight. It was still light outside and I longed to go outside.  
  
"Yes, Dee. Just for one night." Mother held up a couple of dresses "Which one?"  
  
I made a face; each dress was fancier than the next. "Can't I just wear what I usually wear?" I pouted.  
  
"Come on Dee, it's your birthday, don't you want to look nice?" Mother pleaded.  
  
"No." I'd rather be outside riding through the mud than be stuck in here trying on dresses. John and I spent the morning together training a new colt. It was quite frisky. Over lunch by the stream, John gave me a present, but he told me not to open it until later.  
  
"Here. This one will do nicely to bring out your eyes." Mother took one out of the pile. It was light green with a generous skirt and long sleeves.  
  
"I don't want to look like I have moss growing on me." I crossed my arms and sat down on my bed.  
  
Mother sighed and sifted through the dresses.  
  
After a couple of suggestions by Mother, all of which I put down one way or another, Mother gave up.  
  
"Fine, Dee. If you want to wear a rag, you may. We'll just pretend we don't know you."  
  
"But all those dresses are hideous!" I exclaimed. Mother looked hurt, she did spend a lot of time picking them out. I sighed, "Fine. Is there something simpler?"  
  
Mother thought for a moment. "I'll be right back." She disappeared out of my room. A couple of seconds later, she popped her head back in "Dee, don't move."  
  
I sighed again. I wanted so much to leave, but I didn't want to hurt Mother's feelings, so I stayed put and waited patiently, something I wasn't very good at.  
  
"Here, how's this." Mother came back after a few minutes. She held out a dark red velvet dress. "Try it on."  
  
I took it reluctantly and put it on. It felt surprisingly soft. The skirt was quite slim, and there wasn't a trace of lace on it. The sleeves were a bit past my elbows and flared out a bit. They each had a slit at the end, with white material showing through. The V-shaped collar was quite conservative, which suited me just fine. White ribbons formed a crisscross pattern on the bodice, which fitted loosely over my slim figure. The skirt was plain dark red and fell loosely to my ankles. I could move in it quite easily, the skirt may look slim, but there were folds that made it bigger than it looked. I ran my hand over the soft material and smiled. I liked it.  
  
Mother saw me happy with the dress and moved on to my hair. It grew out to my shoulders while I was in Ayortha.  
  
"Wait, what's wrong with my hair?" I held my hands to my head, refusing to let Mother touch my hair.  
  
"It would look nicer if I do it up." Mother answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well I like it the way it is."   
  
"At least let me brush the knots out." Mother sighed, "Can't you give it a chance, like you did with the dress?"  
  
I thought for a moment. "Fine, but do it simple."  
  
Mother chuckled, "Why don't you like things fancy? You are a princess."  
  
"I don't care for fancy things. I'd rather be comfortable." I answered  
  
"But you can be both." Mother argued.  
  
We continued on with our argument while Mother pulled on my hair. When she was done, she showed me in the looking glass. I had to admit, she did a good job. Mother braided two strands of my hair next to my ears and wove silver ribbons into them. Then she brought them up and piled them on the back of my head in a twist. I actually looked good.  
  
"Ready to make your big entrance?" Mother smiled. I nodded. I was suddenly getting nervous.  
  
"Introducing, Princess Ellie of Kyrria." I heard the announcer say as I descended down the steps leading to the ballroom. I just hoped I wouldn't trip.  
  
I looked at the sea of faces and was disappointed. John was invited to the ball, but he said he couldn't come. I had hoped that he would come and surprise me.  
  
I didn't have to wait long to be asked to dance. I was actually grateful for the dancing lessons I took a while back before I gave it up.   
  
"Wow, you actually look like a girl!" Edward whispered to me while I was getting some punch. "Thank goodness you're all right. I was so worried about you. What were you thinking running away like that?" Edward pretended to punch me.  
  
I backed away just in time. "Edward, I'm really sorry." I tried to be sincere, but he accidentally spilled some juice on himself while he tried to punch me and I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
After a couple of dances, Prince Oreto approached me.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he said in a barely audible voice.  
  
I saw Mother looking at me, and I didn't want to be rude, so I nodded. It was a slow dance, slower when I was dancing with Oreto. He didn't say a word. Time crawled by while I was waiting for the dance to be over.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Father watching us with a satisfied expression. Suddenly, it hit me. So that was the reason Father sent me to Ayortha! He wanted me to meet Oreto. And maybe someday… I stopped myself in mid-thought, I didn't want to think about it. I would be bored to death if I were to spend the rest of my days with him in the Ayorthaian court.  
  
The suddenness of the realization made me push away from Oreto. He looked bewildered; his eyes were asking if something was wrong.  
  
I realized I was being rude. After all, it wasn't his fault that he was so boring, he was brought up that way. And it wasn't his fault that he was born the prince of Ayortha and that Father wanted a marriage to strengthen the alliance between our countries.  
  
"Um, excuse me. I um, need some fresh air." I excused myself and slipped outside, hoping no one noticed.   
  
I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do once I was thersrye. I looked behind me to make sure no one was following and bumped into someone.  
  
"Oof." I almost fell, but the hand caught me.  
  
~*~  
  
how was that? the ball part was short, but i want it that way because most of the action's gonna take place outside the ballroom.  
  
jelie36 - i dunno if i'll use your idea (sorry) but i'm sure you want some fluff and find out why john won't go inside the castle soon. so i'll do them first. then i might see if i can somehow encorporate your idea (but not guaranteed)  
  
dont-ask - um Edward is Dee's brother...  
  
keep reading and reviewing!!  
  
p.s. fluff coming up! hehe! 


	19. Midnight Ride

Chapter 19 – Midnight Ride  
  
"Careful Miss." The person I bumped into said. I couldn't see his face yet because the moon hit behind a cloud just then. But the voice sounded awfully familiar.  
  
"Dee? Is that you?" the voiced sounded surprised, I guess he didn't realize who I was either.  
  
"Yeah it's me." I answered absentmindedly while brushing off my dress. Mother would kill me if I ruined it. The cloud passed and I got a good look at the face, it was John!  
  
"Oh hi John, I didn't realize it was you."   
  
"I didn't recognize you at first either." He chuckled, "Wow, you're actually wearing a dress!" he teased.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" I looked defiantly into his eyes.  
  
"Nothing." His blue eyes shone in the moonlight. "It's just that, you look, um, nice." He paused before adding "Beautiful."  
  
I suddenly felt myself blush. "Thanks." I whispered.  
  
After a moment of awkward silence, I asked John what he was doing outside the ballroom.  
  
"Actually I was going to ask you the same thing." John answered.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." John nodded and didn't press further. "You still have to answer my question. I thought you didn't want to come to the ball." I continued.   
  
"Oh, I was just passing by going to the stables." I raised my eyebrow, he sighed. "Okay, I was curious and maybe hoped to peek inside. I'd never thought I would catch a princess though." John grinned. I jabbed him in the ribs playfully.  
  
"So are you going back inside?" John asked. I shook my head. I didn't want to face my parents and Oreto any time soon. "In that case, why don't you accompany me to the stables." His gentle eyes cast down toward me.  
  
"What, are you afraid you're going to get lost or something?" I kidded him, but started walking with him anyway.  
  
We walked in silence. I was glad I had a distraction so I didn't have to think about my parents wanting to marry me off to Prince Boring. It was so unlike them though. They never said they would, I told myself, but they were probably thinking about it though.  
  
"Do you want to go riding?" John's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Uh? Oh sure." Then I looked down at my dress "I can't ride in this though."  
  
"If you want, I'll wait for you and you can go change." John suggested. I nodded and snuck into my room from my window.  
  
A couple of minutes later, I climbed back out in my usual tunic and breeches. I threw on my coat on the last minute, for the night air was a bit chilly.  
  
"Ready?" John asked, when I nodded, he handed me Lightning's reins. While he was waiting for me, he got the horses ready to go.  
  
We mounted the horses and went riding in the field that we first rode together months ago. I wanted to ride Apple, but I couldn't get him to behave well for a long period of time.  
  
"Race you!" I called out and went into a gallop before John could react. "First one to the stream wins."  
  
"Hey, no fair!" I heard him yell, "I'll catch you." I laughed but slowed down enough for John and Hotspur to catch us.   
  
The full moon cast a soft glow to the night, illuminating the horses and us. The cool wind ran its fingers through my hair, and John riding next to me. It felt so nice. For a moment, I forgot about my parents, Oreto and the ball, I concentrated on having fun and being free. Free to do what I liked, without someone telling me it wasn't proper princess behavior. Free to be with whomever I like, without being hinted at that I needed to marry a noble. I wished this ride could go on forever.  
  
Alas, all good things must come to an end. We arrived at the stream all too soon. We dismounted and cooled down the horses. John threw a blanket over them and let them rest.  
  
We sat down under the apple tree, where we had lunch the first day we met. Everything looked different at night. The stream sparkled from the glow of the moon, and the grass was tinted silver. I sighed and stared at the mesmerizing movement of the stream.  
  
"Dee," John's voice drifted in, snapping me awake from my thoughts. "Do you believe in love?" he asked softly. It was the second time he asked me that. I didn't know how to answer.   
  
Finally I said: "I don't know. But my Mother and Father do. Speaking of them – " I was going to ask John why he wouldn't go inside the castle, but I didn't know how to bring it up without intruding his privacy. He had been very careful not to intrude my privacy.  
  
"What about them?" John inquired.  
  
"Oh, um, nothing." There was a strange silence between us. There was only the running stream and the snorting of the horses to be heard.  
  
"Um, why do you want to know? About believing in love I mean." I was both afraid and anticipating the answer.  
  
"Oh." John turned away, but I caught a glimpse of his pink cheeks, even in the moonlight I could tell he was blushing. I wondered why, but was too afraid to think the matter further. "I just thought to ask."  
  
Another awkward silence.  
  
"Dee, when I first saw you, I admired you." John said finally and turned to me expectantly.  
  
"Oh." was all I could manage. I was afraid of what he was going to say next, but I was also afraid to get my hopes up. I wanted to tell him how I feel about him, ever since we came back from Ayortha. But I was too afraid that he would turn me down. I was a princess, and maybe he would be afraid to return my feelings. It seemed to me that he was trying to tell me the same thing, so I wanted to wait for him to say it first. But I didn't want to get my hopes up; maybe he wanted to tell me the opposite from what I wanted to hear.  
  
I waited for more, but he trailed off. I was both relieved and disappointed. I guess if I want him to know, I should've told him. Tonight was the perfect night to tell him. So I took a deep breath and said: "John, I love you." Only it came out as a tiny whisper. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to say it again if he didn't hear me. I didn't have the courage. I thought myself as brave before, but I realized being brave took at lot more than what I had.  
  
I guess John heard me, because the next thing I knew, our lips met. I was scared and shocked at first, but felt the fear melt away, replaced by love. All my thoughts on how kissing was disgusting disappeared. I finally knew how Mother and Father felt when they say love. For a moment, the world consisted only the two of us.  
  
I drew back, still a bit dazed from our kiss. Our faces were inches apart. John cupped his hand under my chin.   
  
"I love you too Dee. I've been trying to tell you that for a while." John whispered. "I love how you are talented at so many things, even though they are not things women do, but that doesn't matter."  
  
I smiled and looked into his dark blue eyes and asked: "John, will you marry me?"  
  
His reaction wasn't what I expected at all. John's eyes widened and his shook his head slowly.  
  
~*~  
  
cliffs!! Muahahaha  
  
yup I finally updated, and with fluff!  
  
Next chap – John's Secret.  
  
I love reading your reviews. Plz keep them coming 'cause that's what keeps me writing.  
  
p.s. i need more votes so i can update my other story "White as Snow? Not Really!" 


	20. John's Secret

Well, after receiving reviews telling me that I'm evil (i already know that Muahahaha), I decided to update before someone gets hurt. lol  
so here it is, the much anticipated chapter, hope it's up to your standards.

~*~

Chapter 20 – John's Secret

"Why can't you marry me if you love me?" I asked.

"Because you are a princess and I am just an orphaned peasant boy." John mumbled.

"So what, Mother was a servant before she married Father. If anyone will understand our situation, it'll be them."

"You, you don't understand Dee, I-I just can't okay, I'm sorry." He turned away.

"I would if you tell me." I pressed, then seeing his discomfort I softened a bit. "You can trust me John. Please, can you tell me?"

John took a deep breath and faced me, "Did your father ever mention his childhood tutors?"

I blinked, what did this have to do with anything? Was he trying to change the subject? "No, I don't ever remember him doing so. Why?"

He looked down and didn't answer me, "My grandfather was the one that taught me how to read and write. He was once the King's childhood language tutor."

"That's great! My father would welcome you even more then if you are the grandson of his teacher." I exclaimed. But when he didn't look up, I got worried "Isn't it?" I asked in a small voice.

"NO, it isn't!" John looked up, his eyes boring into mine. I saw anger and sadness. "I, I mean you don't understand…" he trailed off, his face softened.

"Don't say that to me. Just, please, just tell me everything." I was getting impatient.

"Your father is a great king Dee, but once he was foolish." John started to tell me the story.

"You see, my grandfather was a bit strict in his teachings, but that was just his way. After he taught your father, Prince Charmont, who was twelve at the time, he taught your father's sister Princess Cecilia. I guess his strict ways made her cry. So the Prince warned him. The second time Princess Cecilia cried, he dismissed my grandfather. My grandfather tried talking to King Jerrold about the situation, but he trusted the Prince and let his decision stand.

"That was bad, but not as bad as what your father did next. I guess he was really mad, for he made sure my grandfather would never find a job as a teacher again. This ruined him as well as the rest as my family. I wasn't born yet when this happened of course, but everyone in my family knows about it." John paused to take a shaky breath and continued.

"Since he couldn't teach anymore, my grandfather had to start all over again, so he became a merchant. It was a hard time in my family, not only did he have to find new ways to feed the family, we also carried the shame of angering the Prince. For a while, no one wanted anything to do with us. I think the incident is pretty much forgotten now, but the results are everlasting. No one in my family wanted to have anything to do with the monarchs, and the hate stayed in the family. I, I shouldn't even be with you, the daughter of the one person that ruined my family. If my father was alive, he would kill me if he knew." John finished his story and put his arm around my shoulders "But I can't help myself Dee."

I didn't hear his last sentence. I felt sick. At that moment I hated my family and myself. How could Father, a just, easygoing, honest, and patient king, do this to a poor family? I'd never seen Father lose his temper at his subjects.

"Dee, are you okay?" John sounded concerned.

No, I refuse to believe this, it's all a lie!

"No, it's not true, you're lying. Father would never do this!" I screamed, tears streamed down my face.

John looked sadly at me. That look on his face told me he wasn't lying.

"No, no…it can't…" I sobbed into John's shoulder, he put a comforting arm around me. I knew this meant we could never be together. Rank wouldn't matter to Father, but this would, for I knew he was slow to forgive. Then there was the fact that he wanted me to marry Prince Oreto.

I finished sobbing, and suggested we go back before everyone came looking for us. The ride home was slow and agonizing. Even though I gained knowledge that John loved me back, I also gained the knowledge that this love could never stay together.

After resting and horses in their stalls, John kissed me goodnight. I could tell he, like me, was sad and happy at the same time.

I slipped into my room unnoticed. But I knew I'd have to answer questions about my disappearance first thing tomorrow. It was still worth it. I'd much rather spend time riding with John than being stuck inside with stuffy people, even if I had to face the probable consequence of being grounded in my room.

I walked across the room to my bed, my riding boots clicked on the stone floor. I took them off to avoid noise and the risk of being discovered. The cold stone on my bare feet sent a chill up my body. My bed was already made, despite my request of doing that myself.

I changed into my nightclothes and blew out the candles. Just as I was climbing into my bed, I saw something in the corner of my room. I walked over to it and saw it was John's present. The package was long and thin wrapped carefully in brown paper. I gingerly removed the wrapping and gasped when I saw his present. There, lying in front of me were sixteen beautiful arrows tied together with a red ribbon. I picked them up gently over to the window to see them better. 

I took one out of the bundle and examined it. The arrow was a bit shorter than me; the head was made of the finest material. I didn't know what it was, but I could tell it was strong. A hand below the head was a band of colour; it looked silver under the moonlight, but seemed to shift colours if I looked at it from different angles. I ran a hand over the smooth wooden body of the arrow and decided it was made of maple wood. My eyes shifted to the end of the arrow. There were more of the colour bands near the tail. The tail itself was made of what looked like phoenix feathers, because the colour was the colour of fire, and the shape looked like phoenix feathers. But there hadn't been any phoenix around for a long time.

My gaze fell to a piece of paper stuck to one arrow in the bundle. I carefully took it off and saw it was a note from John.

_Dear Dee,_

_Happy birthday! Hope you have a happy one._

_Do you like my present? They were made by fairies and given to my grandfather as a present. I want you to have them. Originally there were twenty, but since you are sixteen, I'll give you sixteen arrows. The heads are made of what the fairies call steel, and the tails are made of phoenix feathers _(I was right).

_Well, happy birthday again._

_John_

_P.S. when the fairies gave Grandfather the arrows, they meant him to use them for tournaments, not for killing. I hope you will do the same thing. But I guess it's okay to use them for self-defence._

I thanked John silently. I loved my gift, and even though I know my parents meant well, I liked John's gift better than the ball they threw for me.

I stashed the package in the trinket box I received for my fourteenth birthday and climbed to bed.

John's grandfather must've been an important person for the fairies to give him such beautiful arrows. I sighed; too bad Father couldn't see the tutor as a good person. I thought about that and tears threatened to spill again. I rarely cried, but that night I cried myself to sleep.

~*~

Well, was that what you thought John's secret was? Hoped you liked my idea on his secret.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I had a reviewer say that happy endings in stories are kinda boring. Actually, I kinda agree, but I want your opinion. So 1) should the story have a happy ending or 2) should it have a sad ending?  
Plz review and let me know!

oh yeah, EvenSong: when i made the name Oreto up, i thought of Oreo  
Brittney-Btrflies, Shima And Tempis, Olenochka, Ryolli, jelie36, EvenSong, and other reader of my story: thank you for putting up with me and the evil cliffs!


	21. My Fairy Godmother

Chapter 21 – My Fairy Godmother  
  
I walked down the stairs to the dining hall the next morning; I didn't even bother to slide down. I didn't sleep well last night, so I was quite tired still. And I knew what was greeting me at breakfast: I had to explain myself.  
  
I thought about it all last night, debating whether to tell my parents about John or not. I ended up deciding that I needed to tell them sometime. I loved John. I had to confront them. I think it would be better to tell them both at the same time; Mother might be able to help me calm down Father if needed. Or maybe I could just not tell them at all, but they'll find out eventually.  
  
I took a deep breath and entered the dining hall. I was taken by surprise: the table was heaped with presents, for me. I felt a pang of guilt; people were probably looking for me. My parents must've been embarrassed.  
  
"Good morning." said Mother.  
  
"Morning."  
  
I was tense all though breakfast, waiting for the blow of scolding. But it never came. I was scared and relieved at the same time. I wondered if something was wrong.  
  
After breakfast, I was called into Father's study. Uh oh. I knew I was in for it. At least they didn't embarrass me in front of all my brothers and the servants.  
  
"Dee. Do you know why you are here?" Mother asked sternly.  
  
"Yes." I squeaked in a tiny voice.  
  
"Good. So I don't need to tell you anymore. You are to stay inside and embroider a dress. You are not to go outside until you finish, understand?" I nodded  
  
Oh, she was ruthless! She knew how to punish me all right.  
  
Father cleared his throat. "On another issue. Um, do you like Oreto?" not that again! But I just nodded.  
  
"Good." Father nodded. "Now Dee, you are now sixteen, and old enough to marry. Are you willing to marry for the good of Kyrria?" his looked at me. Then his voice softened, "You don't have to."  
  
I didn't know what to say. I knew I wasn't willing to marry Oreto. In fact, I didn't want to marry anyone but John. But the way Father put it, "for the good of Kyrria", I felt guilty for not being willing. Also I realized how much embarrassment I caused for them last night, and I wanted to make it up to them.  
  
I started to say yes, but couldn't make myself. "I need more time to think." I said finally. Father nodded understandingly.  
  
"Father," I called.   
  
"Yes Dee?"   
  
"Um, nothing. Never mind." I wanted to tell him about John, but as soon as I called out, my courage went with it.  
  
"Okay, you can go now."  
  
I shuffled out of the room, ashamed of myself for chickening out. I wondered aimlessly throughout the castle, ignoring the looks from the servants and forgetting about the presents. I wanted to see John, or ride, which was something I did when I was depressed or sad or angry, to ride out my feelings. But alas, I wasn't allowed outside.  
  
I'd been defiant for most of my life, which was where I got my nickname. But this time I didn't know if I dared to defy. This was too big; it would affect the rest of my life. Deep down I knew what I would chose, I would chose love over duty, I couldn't help it. John was so good to me. Father didn't say I had to marry Oreto, he only suggested. I couldn't find courage to tell him though, not knowing what to expect, disappointment or anger, or both.  
  
I supposed I could elope, and abdicate, but I didn't want to hurt my parents. I sighed, why didn't choices have to be so difficult? I was frustrated, I needed to tell someone and get a second opinion.  
  
I stopped and looked around. My feet had taken me to the kitchen. Inside, a plump lady with gray hair in a bun was working on some desserts for lunch. Mandy.  
  
Before I knew it, I found myself spilling my guts to her. "What am I suppose do Mandy?" I sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
"Don't fret Sweet. You don't have to be obliged to marry Prince Oreto for your country. Your father is a reasonable man, he'll understand." Mandy patted my back.  
  
"But I can't bring myself to tell him, I don't know why. " I sniffed "I can't seem to find the courage."  
  
"Give it a bit more time, you'll find a way." Mandy released me. "Go on now, don't worry, they'll understand." I nodded and wiped the tears from my face and started out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, Dee, wait a second, I need to tell you something." I turned around and faced her. "Yes?"  
  
She beckoned me over before lowering her voice, "Your mother told me to tell you this when you are sixteen. So I'm going to tell you a secret," she paused for emphasis. "I'm your fairy godmother." Then she went back to her apple pie.  
  
It took me a while to comprehend this, "What? Really?"  
  
Mandy nodded and took a cooked pie out of the oven. "Taste this." I did as I was told. The pie was delicious. Then it hit me.  
  
"So that's why your cooking is so extraordinary!" I exclaimed. Mandy gently shushed me.  
  
"That's great then, your can use your fairy magic to make Father understand." I said in a more quiet voice.  
  
"Oh, you don't need magic to let your father know."  
  
"Then give me courage. Or better yet, make John come from a different family."  
  
Mandy shook her head, put down her work and faced me. "I love to help you Sweet, I really do. But I can't use that kind of magic."  
  
I didn't understand, "Then what kind of magic can you use?"  
  
"Small magic, like cleaning up. Oops." She accidentally dropped an egg and it broke. My eyes widened as I saw the broken egg floated by itself and dropped into the garbage can.  
  
"Wow" was all I could manage.  
  
"Fine, you can't help me with Father, then can you at least help me get my embroidery done so I can go outside and talk to John?" I pleaded  
  
She smiled, "Come on, embroidery can't be that bad."  
  
"Yes it is!" I argued.  
  
"Now go along now, and remember," Mandy put a finger to her lips, "It's a secret."  
  
I walked out of the kitchen, disappointed. I grumbled to myself, what were fairies good for anyways. Sure it was convenient not to have to pick up messes, but I'd rather have them fix bigger problems. I sighed, there was no easy way out of a problem.  
  
~*~  
  
About a couple more chaps to go and I'll be done.  
  
I wrote this because I want Dee to find out about Mandy.  
  
I need suggestions for a male name for the main character of the sequel to my other story!!!  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing and suggesting for the ending. I've made my decision, but I'm not going to tell you right now, you'll have to read to find out.  
  
Olenochka: I'm sorry it wasn't what you expected, but I though a spy or murderer would be too obvious, so I went through the book and pulled something out. If John was a murderer, Char would have to sentence him because he was just and he was the leader of the country, so Dee couldn't be with him. A family feud would be easier to solve, and would be a personal thing, also it's sort of like Romeo and Juliet. 


	22. Count V Escaped!

Chapter 22 – Count V Escaped!  
  
After a week of agony, I finally finished the embroidery and could go outside. I looked for John all morning, but it seemed that he was avoiding me. I found him at last in the stables mucking out a stall.  
  
"Where were you this morning?" I asked.  
  
John didn't look at me. "I, I was busy," he finally answered.  
  
I didn't know what to say to him. Finally, I decided to bring up the subject of marriage.  
  
"I told you, I can't," he said without looking at me.  
  
"I know that," I said impatiently. I didn't like the way John was trying to avoid everything instead of facing up to it. "But could you at least come with me to Father's study when I tell him, I need some support."  
  
"I, I can't, I'm too busy."  
  
I felt anger rise inside of me, "Fine, if you are too chicken, I'll go myself then." I walked away, and couldn't help but to add, "I don't even know why I want to marry you! You are a coward. You may be able to use a sword better than me, but you aren't even able talk to my father!" I stomped away without looking back. I felt my face glow red with anger. I couldn't believe he was such a coward. If he didn't want to come, he could've said it out loud, but he had to make up sorry excuses.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dee, it's not my fault I was born into my family," I heard him call faintly behind me.  
  
I wanted to ignore him, but I turned around and retorted, "I know you can't help it that you were born into your family, and I can't help it that I was born into mine. But at least I'm doing something to get rid of this feud!" with that I ran into the palace.  
  
I was still huffy during dinner. But I knew I had to do what I said I would do. I didn't want to be a hypocrite, calling John a coward and not facing Father either.  
  
After dinner, I met Father in his study, and Mother was there too. They sat behind the writing table while I sat on a chair facing them. I calmed my nerves down and took a deep breath.  
  
"Father, I – "  
  
Before I could finish, the door to the study opened. Standing in the doorway with a kitchen knife in hand was Count V of Amona.  
  
[A/N: should I leave you there? I'll think about it…]  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
[Okay, I won't be mean]  
  
We all froze, Father stood up. But before he could do anything else, Count V had closed the door and stuck a knife to my throat.  
  
"Don't move, and don't call anyone, or else," he put pressure on the knife and I felt a sharp pain in my neck.  
  
"What do you want?" Father said calmly, although I detected a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
The Count pulled out a sheet of paper with his other hand and hand it to Father. "Sign this."  
  
Father scanned the document. "I can't do this!" he exclaimed, "If I do, you will become the next king of Kyrria."  
  
"Precisely," the Count snickered, "Now are you going to sign that or not?" he put more pressure on the knife for emphasis.  
  
Father looked thoughtful, "I need more time to think about it."  
  
Count V looked annoyed, "Fine, you have one minute to think it over."  
  
I thought desperately for a way out of this. Count V looked so much like an ogre, with his messy hair and beady eyes. If the situation were different, I would be laughing. Wait, ogre! That's it!  
  
"Dear Count V," I began in a sweet oily voice, "My friend, put down the knife and we'll talk nicely." It took almost all of my strength to call him a friend and "dear". He seemed surprised at first, but relaxed after a while. But to my dismay, I stumbled on my words because of the pain in my neck. The spell was broken for a while and Count V snapped out of his trance.  
  
"You have no right to talk," he snarled.  
  
Luckily Mother got my drift, and she started to enchant him. But only after the first few words, Count V roared, "The minute is up. Sign the paper to make me the heir or I'll kill the girl!" Then I saw Mother whisper in Father's ear. He nodded and bent over the paper.  
  
Just as I wondered why no one else heard him since he was so loud, the door squeaked opened and to my surprise, John sneaked in carrying his sword. I was the only one to see him, the Count had his back to the door, he and Mother were too busy watching Father slowly sign the paper.  
  
~*~  
  
*holds up trampoline to bounce back the rotten vegetables and stuff being thrown at for not updating sooner and for the evil cliff* haha, it's going back to you.  
  
*ehem* sorry about that. i tried to update sooner there's just too much stupid english homework. one of my missions in life is to get rid of analysing literature! *gag* i mean, unless you become a critic, what good does it do? but my teacher doesn't think of that, she made us analyse Lord of the Flies, which by the way, is an evil and morbid book (no offence to those who like it). She also made us analyse a book of our choice based on the theme of beauty and the beast, i used Beauty by Robin McKinley. by the way, if you read "For the Sake of Honour", i wrote that for english, it's modeled after Beauty 'cause we had to write a short story that "echos the theme"  
  
anyway, i'll stop rambling about my english assignments, i mean, what do you care about them?  
  
two more chapter to go!!   
  
i got over 100 reviews!!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(need to cut back on the rice crispies squares with chocolate) 


	23. Together

Chapter 23 – Together  
  
John sneaked up behind the Count and brought the flat of the sword down on his head hard. The Count dropped to the floor, dropping his knife, which I caught. My parents looked up, surprised at the sudden visitor. John was not taking any chances and put his foot on the Count to prevent him from getting up. Count V groaned and opened his eyes, they widened as he saw John.  
  
"Don't even think about hurting Dee and her family again, or anybody else for that matter."  
  
Count V groaned again as some guards came in on Father's request dragged him away.  
  
"John, is it?" Mother asked once the Count was out of sight, John nodded. "Well thank you for coming in here just in time," Mother shook his hand. "Say, how did you know to come in here?"  
  
John looked uncomfortable for a moment; I guessed he realized that I hadn't told my parents yet. "Oh, um, Dee told my earlier that she was coming in here to tell you something."  
  
"Oh yes Dee, you never got around to telling us what you wanted," Father said to me.  
  
I shot John a murderous look for bringing up the topic. Just as I opened my mouth however, John interrupted me.  
  
"Your Majesties, if I may ask, may I have your daughter's hand in marriage?" I was surprised that he asked before I did.  
  
My parents exchanged glances and Father spoke up, "Only if you promise to take good care of her and of course, she agrees."  
  
I smiled at John, and he smiled back. It was easier than I expected.  
  
"By the way, I'd only heard of you from Ella, but I'd never seen you around. What family do you come from?" asked Father lightly.  
  
My blood froze in my veins, oh no, is Father going to be mad if he knows?  
  
"I, I work in the stables, Your Majesty, and I don't really have a family," John mumbled.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Father said softly, "And please, call me Char. But if I may ask, could I know what family my daughter's fiancée comes from?"  
  
I was really nervous. John swallowed, "I'm sorry sir, I can't tell you that," with that, he walked out of the study. I watched him go with mixed feelings. He was brave to ask my parents' permission, yet he chickened out on the most important fact. I thought it was better to tell him now then for him to find out later.  
  
Father watched him go as well and shrugged. He tore the Count's document in half and threw it in the trash.  
  
"Were you really going to make him your heir?" I asked.  
  
"Of course not," Mother answered crisply, "I suggested that Char would sign a fake name and give it to him, he wouldn't know anyway."  
  
I stood up to go, but Father stopped me. "Just a second Dee, I want to ask you something." I sat back down.  
  
"Do you know what family John comes from?"  
  
I nodded, might as well tell him now. "Yes, his grandfather was your language tutor," I whispered, squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the blow.   
  
It never came. Instead Father said softly, almost apologetically, "The one I fired?"  
  
I opened my eyes and nodded. Father closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry about that. I was young and stubborn. I'm sincerely sorry for everything I've done. Will you ask John to forgive me?"  
  
My mouth opened, it wasn't the reaction I expected. I guess Father could find it in him to forgive.  
  
"I will. Thank you Father," I left the study into the cool night air. I wanted to find John and tell him everything.  
  
I went to the stables but he wasn't there. I walked to the pastures to look for him and found him standing there with Hotspur, who was saddled and ready to go. The saddlebags were also full. John started to mount his horse as I ran up to him.  
  
"John wait!" he jumped back down but didn't look me in the face. "Where are you going?" I asked. He didn't answer. "John? Are you all right?" Apple the centaur came over and watched us curiously.  
  
"I'm leaving Dee," he mumbled quietly after a while.  
  
"Leaving where?"  
  
"Here. Kyrria."  
  
"What?" I was exasperated, "Why?"  
  
"Because," John stuttered, "Because I'm not worthy."  
  
"What are you talking about? John, look at me," I forced him to look at me, for once, I was ordering "Now tell me, why aren't you worthy."  
  
"I'm a coward. You were right; I couldn't even face your father. You deserve better than me."  
  
I threw up my hands, I could not believe this. "So you are leaving me, without even telling me? Did you consider how I would feel? And you can't just run away from the problem."  
  
"I know. But I thought you hated me."  
  
"Hate you? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You said you didn't even know why you wanted to marry me."  
  
"But I was angry! I didn't mean it."  
  
"How was I supposed to know that?"  
  
"Then why did you ask my parents' permission to marry me then?" I was even more confused.  
  
"I," John trailed off.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I said that, I was being too hard on you. I do love you and wish to marry you. Could you please stop being so hard on yourself? Please stay, I need you here. Besides, Father apologized for what he did to your grandfather," I said softly.  
  
"He did?" I nodded. "All right, I'll stay then."  
  
We kissed under a soft moonlight and the watchful eye of my centaur.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
there! all is left is the epilogue now  
  
WindPrincess1 - i don't want it to end either, but it has to end sometime, or else it would be the never ending story! there will be more stories by me, though not necessarily in this section 'cause i'm working on another story in the fairy tales and i haven't got an idea for EE right now, but we'll see.  
  
Thanks to jelie36 for the idea of have Count V escape, except i changed it to have john rescue them.  
  
sry about the chapter title, it's lame but it's the only thing i could come up with. 


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
We were married a month later. I was wearing a simple white gown because I couldn't stand the others that Mother brought.  
  
Count V was taken to prison; his trial would decide his fate. He would likely be beheaded, as that was the punishment for treason.  
  
John became horse trainer, the job he always wanted, as well as a prince. I often helped him breaking young horses. John continued to teach me swordplay. Although I could have a professional teacher, I insisted that John taught me. I swore that if we were to have kids, I would let them learn whatever they wanted, it wouldn't matter whether it was proper or not.  
  
So with joy, sadness, and other feelings, we lived normally ever after.  
  
~*~  
  
*sniff* it's over!!! thank you all for taking the time to read and review my story!!! this is the longest story that i've ever completed, i have some stories left unfinished. thank you for nagging me to continue writing and thank you for putting up with me and my cliffs and bad grammar at the beginning.  
  
p.s. i started on a sequel to my other finished story "white as snow? not really!". it's called "to tame a prince".  
  
i dunno if i'll write another EE fic 'cause i haven't got any ideas yet. 


End file.
